Legends of Childhood
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: Elisabeth becomes friends with Peter, the freak of her school, but when Kelly, her sister gets kidnapped, he will take her to the adventure of her life.
1. The Adams and the Turner

A colum of fire exploded in a million tones of flaming reds and oranges, the flashing brightness of white, and the gaseous magick of aqua blue. The enormous beast plunged like a demonic shadow torwards the slender female, the black scales glistened under the colour of his own flame with a dark and brilliant copperish flash. Shaimoon's magically beautiful eyes, the colour of fallen stars, a violet spark of fresh morning dew reflecting the paleness of a waking sun, widdened with shock.

"Aura, WATCH OUT!" he shrills with all his might, his voice booming over the thundering roar of the battle that grew and consumed blood all around him.

The female beast looked up too late to dodge the tounge of fire that tackled her from the air. Her grey eyes flashed a blood red under the reflection of the fire, however worry aged her reptilian features, her sharp muzzle and her thin lips curled in a fearsome wave. She attempted a last desperate attempt to evade the murderous creature that pounced on her turning her enormous, leathery wings abruptly, so that her serpentine body could slyther away from the flame. Her night scales glisten red like metal as the fire start to lick her beautiful, elegant body, and...

"no, dont tell me Aura is gonna die!" Shrilled a young voice that echoed in the cold paleness of the room.

"but Kelly, it's just a story!" moaned the older girl, placing a hand on the copperish hair of her 8 year old sister.

Kelly Adams was one of the prettiest girls of the neighbourghood, her red hair blazed like a flame under the tender caressing of the sun's golden fingers, a cascade of perfectly red curls fell over her shoulders, tied with a golden ribbon that accentuated her warmth. Her pale skin was smooth, and terse, still keeping her baby skin, but splashed with tiny, brownish freckles, like the delicate footprints of birds on recently fallen snow. Lost in that sew of purity where a pair of sapphires, bright blue eyes that flashed as if two fragments of the sky had fallen in their orbs, and many said you could actually see her imagination fly in them in the form of a boy dressed in leaves. Kelly had the sweetest and most fleshy cherry lips, of an intense red, like a pair of roses, and smooth like velvet. Definitely she was to grow into a fine young woman, as soon as she grew away from her imagination.

"Liz, it's not just a story! Dragons are real, I have seen them!" Kelly whinned biting away her sorrow for the female dragon that was to perish in the attack.

"of course they are, but the dragon in my story is not real, I made her up, as well as Shaimoon, and Koe, and Nerana, the bad, Nit Kyrum that wants to kill all the dragons of good!" Elisabeth Adams explained with a smile on her thick, fleshy lips, and a sparkle of kindness and love on her hawk green eyes.

"really?" sobbed the younger girl staring with glossy eyes and rosy cheeks at the older girl.

"really, now go to sleep and tomorrow I'll tell you the end, ok? Good night, Princess!" Liz said with a motherly smile, kissing her sister's forehead and covering her with the warmth of the bedcloth.

Elisabeth then turned to focus her eyes into the night, the moon dancing on the vast extentions of mowed grass, silvery glitters sparkling on each strand as if the same stars had decided to come down and play with the night faeries. Although her age rounded the 15 years, Elisabeth was still a child in heart, and she hoped with all her might that, one night, she might be able to see one of the beasts of her stories, for she fervently believe that they were not mere thoughts of her imgination, but real flesh beasts of unthinkable power.

Elisabeth, unlike her sister, lacked that radiant beauty, which did not mean that she was ugly, but she simply didnt have that touch of innocence, that lick of luminousity, that caress of the star's rays. Her hair was neither straight, nor curly, but both, an untidy form of wild curl, however it kept that silky touch, that feathery flow when she swayed at walk, and that flaming colour that made one think her hair was on fire, like a torch, a flashing copper, like the dragon in her story. Her eyes had the most peculiar shape, chinese from very old ancestors, they were beautifully formed, and the orbs were a dull green sparkled with honey, which made anyone believe they were staring in the eyes of a prey bird. To fine maids of her social circle (one of splendorous wealth, and very strict manners) this was trait of a perfect gentleman of cunning and intelligence, as well as determination, not that of a fine maid like she had to be. Her lips were thick, and fleshy, of a pinkish colour, but if one was to look closely you could see that, under that special sensuality hid the devilish smile of a mischievous troublemaker. Her skin was fair, not too pale, but neither too tan, and the freckles that sparkled in her cheeks only seemed to add to her un-lady like roughtness.

The young girl breathed in a deep gulp of fresh air and the blew it out again. The air floated lazily in the form of a pale cloud of warm vapour. In vanished into the air, splitting in strands of delicate vapour that floated lazily over the window, torwards the sky, to join the stars as if they were a piece of Liz's soul. But this fragments of winter never passed unnoticed, for perched on the rooftop was a boy, around Liz's age, shaded by the chimney no one could see his features but you knew from the light that irradiated from his smile that he was mischievous, but in a kind hearted way, and that his heart had been shattered and mended with hope, and most special of all, he kept all his baby teeth. 

"not like the stories Wendy used to tell, but I think they are highly interesting!" commented a soft whisper in a dreamy sigh, pleased at having enjoyed the story.

Then, before one could see, the boy vanished, floated away into the sky at such speed all you could appreciate was a glowing star of silvery and golden sparkle, for he was covered in fairy powder that sparkled bright, in the starry darkness of the night.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Liz was bored stiff, sitting in her class bench her eyes pierced the dullness of the sky, attempting hopelessly to drill through the thickness of a grey ceiling in seek of a ray of solar light. Indeed the sky was completely clouded, the sun had woken up with a cold and had decided to stay in bed, covered with thick, grey blankets. Yet, the sweat of his fever fell in the form of cold raindrops, crashing against the grass and buildings, nocking on the window glass in a continuous and monotone pitter patter. The tears streamed down the transparent cheeks in a glittering current, lazily sliding past the smooth surface, leaving a trail of liquid crystal, of lively fluid that would soon feed the creatures of this planet.

The young woman leapt on her seat when the door burst open with a thundering slam, exactly 17 minutes after the beggining of classes, so abrupt had been the noise that Liz's heart, startled, had started beating wildly into her chest, and her drowseeness had vanished inmediatly. However, as soon as her eyes fell upon the boy, her eyebrows narrowed and a despective sigh escaped her mouth heavily.

"it's just that weirdo!" she murmurred to herself and returned her mind to thoughts about flying dragons and their rider warriors, and gryffins with the noble elves, and evil in the forms of shadows, all but the dull reality that surrounded her.

"Mr Turner, care to tell us why you literally burst into the classroom, 20 minutes after the bell ran, and soaked from head to foot? Good heavens, you look almost as if you flew directly under the rain!" Mrs. Sullivan, our history teacher, said with her calm, cracked old voice.

"I'm sorry miss, couldn't come on bus, I believe it broke, so I had to walk all the way!" Peter Turner said shrugging his shoulder, and with that calm and passive smile plastered on his face, almost as if his life was perfect, as if he had no problem at all.

It was that attitude which irritated Liz, since she had the typical problems all teenagers had, which were basicly love, feasts, notes, parents, and the puberty change. But not Peter Turner, not him. His life was perfect, or so it seemed, his grades were normal, but he was happy, and he didnt have friends but didn't miss them, and during break time he sat in a corner to read, and still he was the most optimist person she had ever seen. And that couldnt be, for there had to be at least one sorrow in his life.

But there he was, sitting on his chair, soaked and pratically trembling with cold, frozen to the bones, and his rosy lips becoming an unhealthy blueish purple colour. And still, that shadow of a smile irradiated his features, that special golden glow seemed to sparkle all over his body, irradiating from him with a light of innocense, yet golden with the child mischief that layed beneath those angelic features. The strong jaw accentuated his masculinity, hence his eyes were the colour of the sky iteself, with greyish clouds strayed across his iris. His hair, now wet and sticked to his forehead, was normally of a golden colour, yet never the blond of fine families, but the golden of sun splashed with the brownish paint strands of earth and nature. His lips, of a rosy colour, and a medium thickness, always, no matter how serious and concentrated he seemed, hid that smile of someone whose thoughts were only happy. And he seemed to float, his mind already gone waiting for his body, his footsteps so light you would never hear him approach, like a hunter jaguar. Although he was strange, to girls he was handsome, and his weirdness turned to a morbid mistery that attracted them to the young teenager. But he would not even look at them, and his smile when being asked seemed to explain that his heart was chained to another woman.

And Liz greatly despised that total optimism, that lack of reality, she despised it, and admired it as well, for her childhood was quickly slipping past her fingers, and she ignored for how long she would be able to keep believing in dragons, elves and myths.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The heavy rain smashed against the floor with such strength that, each drop shattered into a million pieces of glass, dripping all over the place. A restless and mischievous wind played jokes on the numerous pedestrians, dancing in spirals, flying nervously like fairies, and making the arrows of water fly in different directions, soaking the people who manoeuvred with their umbrellas to cover themselves as much as they could. All except one person.

Liz sat on the stone stairs that ascended torwards an enormous mall, soaked, with her clothes so damp that her black sleveless shirt and her pirate jeans sticked to her skin like a roman statue's tunic. Her sneakers were full of water and croaked every time she added pressure on them. Her makeup, all ruined, streamed down her face in black and purple stripes, and strands of beautifull flaming hair sticked dully against her forehead and her back. 

But what stood out the most was the way her face reflected her emotions as clearly as an open book. She was trembling, true, shivering with cold, but inside her stomach burned with an uncontrolable fury. Her fists were clenched so tightly her nuckles were white, and her teeth were gritting so strongly that her jaw hurted. She was the image of a pure anger, the rage of a feline, something so destructive it was better to stay away of it than to attempt to apale it.

This anger vanished slightly, surprise replaced it briefly when the annoying stabbing of the sharp water drops vanished, yet they still surounded her world, and angered the passerbys through their painful kicking. She looked up, a light of hope illuminated her features, the faint twitching of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, and her spirit being raised by the curiosity and the expectation. Her hawk eyes landed upon those she didnt even expect, a pair of aqua blue eyes that blended in with the rain, as if they were part of it as well. She deffinitely wasnt expecting...

To Be Continued...

AN: first chapter is kinda boring, but I promise it'll get better, it's worth reading it, honestly, I presume it'll become somewhat a good story. Also dont forget to check in my account, in case you might be interested in any of my other submissions, enjoy.


	2. I Grant Thee My Heart

She deffinitely wasnt expecting an encounter with that one boy that frustrated her living every time she saw him appear. The smile of never existing problems, his calmness, and that way of blending with nature. Her smile melted down like wax, her spirit collapsed weakly, and the anger returned to her with double fury. However, Peter Turner had placed the umbrella over her small figure, and was blocking the rain away.

"why are you here, soaking yourself, and all alone?" he inquired curiously, yet a note of concern floated in his voice.

"that's none of your business Turner, get lost!" Liz hissed through gritted teeth, clenched jaw trying to keep his teeth from crackling and revealing exactly how frozen she was.

Peter was not to give up that easily, he was not that kind of men who turned around and left a girl to her luck. He insisted when he knew he had, and this woman, although refusing him, needed help, and he was there to help her. He circled her body and kneeled before her, forcing her to look down into his blue eyes, into his calm features, his young, innocent self. And Liz saw, for the first time ever since she met him, that there was a noble heart under that subrealist body, and that his concern was far from a lie, for it was true and honest.

"it isn't, but perhaps it will be if we go inside, take a warm coffee, and introduce ourselves, want to?" Peter invited with a smile, extending his hand to her.

Liz hesitated, that smile, that concern, all seemed honest, and still she had convinced herself that this boy was no good to her reputation at school. And still that hand, so delicate and young, yet manly, that same hand was so tempting, and it expressed so much confidence, it basicly screamed at Liz to trust him. And gently, slowly, taking her time and Peter great patience, Elisabeth Adams placed her hand on top of his. And that was all they needed to seal a relation that was to beggin between them.

"my name is Peter Turner, but you can call me Peter!" said Peter aiding Liz to stand up with a bright smile on his lips.

"my name is Elisabeth Adams, but call me Liz!" Elisabeth said with a faint giggle, and standing up with an attempt of delicacy that barely scratched the fine manners of a lady under all that weight of humid clothes.

Peter smiled, pleased, seeing that sparkle of brief simpathy shinning in the fantastic eyes of the teenager. He was glad, not that he had found a friend, but that she had found someone in whom she could trust.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Both sat at a coffee place, Liz shivering exageratedly, which made Peter place his jean jacket around the woman's shoulders. Liz smiled with a thankful grin, and snuggled closer to the jacket, trying to get rid of the cold feeling.

"well, do you trust me now?" he inquired calmly, taking his time in his question, drinking a sip of coffee while he spoke.

"my boyfriend, Jason, forgot for the fifth time that we were supposed to meet today, and I'm tired of his constant forgetfulness!" Liz basicly spat, angry, throwing all her fury out.

Peter took a very tranquil sip of the dark and sour fluid, slightly sweettened with a spoonfull of sugar. A friendly smile appeared in his lips, understanding and overall trustworthy. His eyes silently glittered, telling her to go on with her problems, to scream them to the world and get rid of that weight that, slowly, squished her spirit.

"and it's not only that, but also his selfishness, he only thinks about him all the time, he's such an egocentric! Can you believe it? Every holyday it's the same, he goes to a vacation not even remembering I exist, then he always says ·I have to study, but we'll meet one of this days· as if making me a favor!" Liz nearly screamed, her voice had started to crack due to an strangled sob that crouched treacherously inside her throat.

Peter's manly but soft hand gently grabbed the woman's sharp fingers, his thumb caressing the terse, teenager skin gently. Liz's eyes looked up, shinny, bright, yet her face was that of surprise, feeling a warmth that made her hair stand on ends, yet at the same time she felt a pleasure she comparised to that of a warm bath. Peter smiled at her, a sly smile, a gentle curve on his lips, a shy wave on the rosy and sensitive flesh, but a gesture that made her know Peter was there for her, no matter his scentric personality he was one in a million. And now she knew.

"and I love him, I truly do, but he doesn't seem to realize, he doesn't seem to know that it isn't enough just to tell me a million times that he loves me, he has to show it, through acts, but he doesn't. Sometimes I think that he doesn't love me anymore, that he doesn't care...that...that..." Liz yelled out, spilling all her doubts, all her frustrations and anger through a flow of her voice.

The woman collapsed, her voice finally cracked, breaking into a million pieces of fluid that streamed down her cheeks, like tiny pieces of salty diamonds which glittered under the dim light of the cafe. She shut her eyes tightly and let her body convulse in silent sobs, emiting a very faint sigh from time to time, yet keeping her whole despair as quiet as possible. Peter's hand clenched the smaller one tighter, yet with a comforting pressure far from painful, while the other rubbed away the humid tears that illuminated her rosy cheeks. A comforting smile appeared in his lips, yet while it went unseen by the woman she could feel the calm radiating from his soul.

"it's ok Liz, shhh, it's ok, why don't you tell him all this?" Peter inquired calmly, drying his humid hand discretely against the dark, dull green of his pants.

"Tell him?" snapped Liz, her eyes oppening abruptly, an angry expression in them, puffy and reddish, nearly bloody from the itchy sensation of tears, "I have! A million times! And what has he done? Place me as the bad one, and the one who doesn't know, the one who is wrong! And all because he's mr. I'm-So-Perfect who has the school's best grades!" growled Liz with a dangerous similarity to a wild wolf.

"why don't you leave him?" inquired Peter calmly, never retreating his hand from the woman's feathery touch, raising an eyebrow in an expression that reflected consequence.

"leave him...yes, I've thought about that, but, I love him!" explained Liz staring into an inexistent space, thoughtful, almost crystaline expression in her fascinating eyes.

Peter examined her carefully. It was not in his unexperienced understanding to know why this woman loved a man that ignored her greatly, and seemed not to even realize her existence unless it was for his own, and egoistical pleasure.

"but I need...I need to feel whole again, to vibrate under each kiss, to feel the heat of passion, the fire of lust, to melt under the flame of expert hands, to scream with the rush of adrenaline...to...to...to experience a love returned, that sensation of being cared for...it's all I ask!" Liz explained in such a complex way it was impossible not to realize what she desired, which was nothing more than the existence of a person who would give her the world if asked.

"hum...something like what you feel when you fly?" commented Peter innocently, a vibrating smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

"yeah...something like flying!" answered the woman with a smile, the first true smile Peter had seen in the whole afternoon. It was a pleasant smile, reflecting that sensation of peace that seemed to rest within Liz. Without knowing it, Liz had granted Peter with the key of her heart, revealing a great deal of the problems she refused to comment with anyone else. And this would allow Peter to show her more than her imagination could create.

"but we have spoken a lot about me, tell me a bit about yourself, what brought you to London? Because you are knew here, right?" inquired Liz pulling away her hand, suddenly feeling akward and uncomfortable.

"indeed, I'm not!" commented Peter flashing a charming smile, "I came with my parents, dad's job and all, and took my time to look for a person it's been a long time I don't see" explained the boy passing a hand nervously through his golden hair.

"I've got an idea Peter, I'll help you look for that person, ok? What's his or her name?" inquired Liz with a bright and cheerful smile, and an excitement that shook her whole body nervously.

"it's..."

To Be Continued...

AN: are you liking it? I know this might be a bit boring but I promise it's gonna get way better, and there will be a great adventure, and a great twist in the story that I hope you will enjoy.


	3. The Boy and the Man

"it's Wendy Moira Angela Darling, I knew her some years ago, but can't remember where she lives!" explained Peter with a look in the depths of his eyes that reflected the woman's face, and the feelings he bloomed for her.

Liz smiled indulgently having realized inmediatly that Peter's true interest in women layed in an old friend of his, a platonic love long lost and who he attempted to find. It was not that he was weird, scentric or any kind of freak, but that he was a new soul seeking for that lost half.

"I'll help you!" said Liz with a smile, placing hesitant fingers upon his cheek as if to reassure that promise.

Peter smiled gratefully and his hand grabbed the woman's, keeping it pressed against his face, absorving her warmth and inhaling that perfume which rested timidly on her wrist, too faint yet strong enough to be scented. Liz smiled dreamily, remembering old times, the begginig of her relationship with Josh, when he would realize any faint detail in her figure, the smell of her cologne, the way a strand of hair on her right side would curl, or how her lips curved sideways when she was being funny. And suddenly all that hit her with the force of a rampaging bull, throwing her backwards, the realization of all she had lost with Josh, the wild fire of the beggining was nothing but the dim flame of a candle. All was lost. And Peter realized.

"what?" he inquired raising an eyebrow, seeing that drastic change of humour. His hand grabbed the woman's comfortingly, retreating it from his cheek and squeezing it gently.

"It's Josh, my boyfriend, I realized how much we have lost!" she explained calmly, a weak grin appearing in the violet brilliance of her lipstick, "but let's not talk about him any more, ok? Let's talk about Wendy, how did you know her?" inquired Liz, her features reflecting greater excitement.

"oh Wendy? It was a long time ago, she...was my neighbourg and...um...she liked telling stories so one night I heard her and I liked them so much that I returned every night, I sat under her window to listen to her stories..." Peter explained, that distant look returned, and his vision seemed to be pointing straight to the stars.

"I write stories, and every night I tell them to my younger sister, Kelly, obviously I skip a few NC-17 rated details that should not be told, but she enjoys them as greatly as if she was living them herself, instead of hearing them" Liz explained excitedly, living her own story with that emotion which drowned her sister's soul.

"fantastic! And what kind of stories do you write?" inquired Peter showing all his teeth, white pearls so pale they seemed to be made from the same light that shone from the moon and the stars.

"I'm writting one about dragons, it's about this four dragons that fight the dragons of darkness, and there is this story inside about Shaimoon and Aura, who are a silver and moon dragons, Shai likes Aura but she loves a Sorcerer, and is kinda mean with him. But I'm stuck at this point that I dont know how to go on, when Aura gets torched by Nerana's flame, the leader of the dragons of darkness!" Liz said with a sigh of despair and frustration, and a gentle and nearly unperceptible shake of her head.

"I've got it!" said Peter with a nervous stutter of his voice, grabbing the woman's hands so suddenly she nearly shrieked in surprise, and fixing his blue gaze intensely in her hawk eyes, "why not make Shai realize that he never loved Aura, but was phisical attraction, and make him realize that he truly loved someone else, for example one of the other dragons?" commented Peter, surprising himself in the ignorance of love at speaking so wisely.

Liz's eyes were fixed in Peter's sky blue orbs, locked in a bond that was invisible, slowly appearing, generating intro a strong link, yet taking it's time. She absorved his words, and a silence appeared over both of them, covering them with a veil of comfort yet nerves. They leaned in, over the table, Liz was expectant to feel the texture of Peter's lips against hers, yet her mind played with contradictory thoughts over her boyfriend's existence. Peter's mind was a chaos of confusion, he felt this was right, she was an atractive woman, however he possesed the kiss of another woman, one whom he had known to love with all his heart. Their faces tilted slightly to the side, to position themselves for the fusion of passion, their eyes were basicly closed, and their hands were held tightly, nearly painfully due to the nerves they both felt. So close, the kiss had basicly ocurred.

"Elisabeth? Liz!" called a voice in the corridor, just outside the cafe worried and anxious, and dangerously familiar to Liz.

The woman pulled back quickly, regaining her senses, flushed with the embarrasement of having nearly kissed this stranger in whom she trusted more than her own boyfriend, and realizing for the first time in nearly two hours that her clothes were still damp and wet. 

"it's Josh, sorry!" she said shrugging, her mind was dizzy with thoughts, her heart was beating hurriedly, and she prayed with all her strength that Josh hadn't seen any of what ocurred.

"go!" Peter whispered with a sly and weak smile, the first trace of unhappiness, of confusion and inexistance of perfection that Liz had ever seen in this boy's behaviour.

Peter saw the woman smile gratefully and rush outside to meet her boyfriend, he observed the situation carefully while his mind and heart decided to walk through opposite pathes. He saw Liz turn her face to avoid receiving a kiss from the tall, and grown looking man, and he saw the angered look in his face and the accusing hand pointing straight to him.

"who is that?" Josh nearly yelled which allowed Peter to hear his voice booming deeply against the walls of a silent cafe and a wide corridor.

"Peter Turner, my friend! Got a problem with that?" yelled Liz at him, and Peter was able to analize the tension in her muscles, and the paleness of her knuckles at being clenched so tightly.

"Turner? That freak your friend? Dont make me laugh!" snarled the man cruelly, smirking devilish at the young boy.

"dont call him that?" Liz had hissed at him in a poisonous voice.

However Peter didn't hear that for he had realized very suddenly about the consideration people had about him, how the students saw him and thought of him, and that knowledge was tougher than he could accept in the infant's innocence. He knew people avoided him, he wanted to be avoided, but he never imagined he was considered weird or anything close to that for he appeared to be very normal, a loner who ignored proposals from girls to join them in feasts, but apparently normal, although a bit obsessed with reading.

Peter stood up grimly and left, walking the oposite way torwards the terrace, not wanting to see the woman's face, trying to stay as far away from society as he could, highly affected by the knowledge he suddenly aquired. He vanished in the darkness, and left, it almost seemed as if he had dissapeared in the nothing, left without a trace, only a few coins and an empty cup pointed out his existance.

Liz realized and she frantically searched for him through the place, her eyes dancing worriedly into the dim light, eyeing sharply and with effort into the dark cornes in a hopeless attempt to locate the boy. But it was futile. A hand raised to her lips, and a worried expression seemed to reveal all about the previous events, the worry that flashed in her eyes, the concern that irradiated from her soul, and a slight tremble of her lowr lip.

"what the...? you care for him?" Barked Josh angrily, pointing at the empty space with a face so red it could have been sold as the biggest tomato of the year.

"oh Josh, dont be stupid, we should say HE cares for me MORE than YOU do, he's not the one who was nearly 3 hours late while I waited like an idiot under the rain!" spat Liz, poking him continuously with her index finger in the chest while an accusative glare appeared in her eyes, flaming like hot coals with the anger that consumed her soul.

"fine then! If that's what you think go with him, I shouldn't have come at all!" snarled Josh, turning around and leaving in a rampage, storming away pushing aside any tiny thing that dared to stand on his furious and destructive rush.

"you should have been here in time, first of all!" she yelled at him, raising her voice to make herself be heard, and shaking it right after in a hopeless way. Liz knew he would call her tonight, begging forgiveness like he always did, it was the same story over and over, but she had never seen that hathred blazing in his eyes before. That reminded her of Peter, with a gasp she made her way inside and rushed torwards the terrace, the only possibility. But she found nothing, the emptyness of a rainy night, the shinning of light reflecting against the humid tiles, and the splashing of very small and unperceptible rain drops. Below her the people scurried like rats torwards their caves, escaping from the very annoying tears of heaven. The orange lights from the lamp posts flickered unsecurely when the water poured and sneaked through their electronic connections. And a coat of dark grey clouds glowed with a silvery light, faint and weak but pointing out the pressence of a pale moon. 

But Peter was nowhere to be seen.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Dark hooves stomped heavily against the humid moss and the moist sand. Unconsistent mud of a dull, brownish colours splattered all around, leaving the hoofprints of a half moon shape printed on the path. Strands of dark greenish grass were viciously teared from their roots, still firm into the ground. Hesitant flowers that attempted to sneak past the jungle of tall plants were squished and broken wildly by the quater ton weight of the beast. The only sound heard echoing in the forest, silent still before the abrupt blooming of life, was the dry, hollow and continuous booming of the animal's footsteps at gallop, and the creepy and almost sinister sound of his heavy breathing.

The night after the storm oppened clear and the stars sparkled brighter than ever. The only one who dared to impose her brightness before the magickal beauty of such beings was the magnificency of the full moon herself. Patches of light were splattered here and there, silvery glow that illuminated the forest with a pale and almost inexistent mist. The rays of silvery moon that managed to sneak past the ceiling of tight and strong leaves created a pattern of fantastic glitter when drinking delicately from the water drops that rested against the leaves. The whole forest, seen from it's core, looked as if the millions of stars that sparkled on the dark veil of a night sky had fallen to rest on the peace of nature's boundaries.

As a ghost did the beast fly, his good breeding and andalusian blood reflecting on his speed and the elegance of each movement, from the continuous stepping of his hooves to the waving of his neck and head. The moon caressed enviously the silky fur that covered the beast's body, paler than fresh snow in stood over the natural white of water lilies. The animal's mane was of a pearly white, floating in it's cloudy weightless like the threads of vapour that hovered lazily over the surface of a tranquil pond. His strong muscles rippled under his short skin, the power in potence being strongly represented in his resitance at gallop and the tightness of his fibrous body. A sharp and intelligent head crowned with a pair of deep, penetrating eyes, a strong body, elegant legs and handsome figure in general. It looked like an unicorn, the magickal horse, only it lacked the horn. But one would have never been able to see, at the speed at which he galloped.

Liz, in the grandness of her wealth, possesed her very own stable with various horses of noble breeding, and very extensive lands which allowed her to race her animals across the patches of forest and meadows and fields that rounded the enormous house. Incredibly enough the large extensions of her terrain were all fenced with a very high, antique stone wall peaked with a crest of iron railing of a dull black colour. From the modest stables she had two horses of her own possesions, the noble andalusian, Blue, and the nervous but charming Pegasso, a racing horse. That same spirit which galloped through a blueish mist and the sparkling stars of humid fluid across the forest.

The young female, consumed in her wrath and conffusion, decided to relax by going out for a night stroll on her horse. She was glad that the night oppened so beautifully, therefore she could take the equine out for a gallop. Had it not stopped raining the animal could have never left the stables, hence their delicate nature.

She followed the animal's movements with accuracy, separating her waist from the rest of her body, keeping her butt glued to the saddle, the hands (holding the reins short) very still, and the back very straight. Ther was a frown of concentration standing out in her features, but the faint lecture of conffusion, and anger could be read in her eyes. She was more relaxed, however her mind was a sea of conffusion, the reaction torwards this stranger, how his unusual innocence affected her. He was such a peculiar boy, it almost seemed as if he was very lost in the world, but his happiness torwards the reject from the rest of the teenagers affected him so little, as if he didnt really care, or realize at all. However, in that image of a young boy layed the greatest heart and the most caring person Liz had ever known. She permitted herself to smile gently through the tense muscles of her effort, and her features seemed to soften slightly. That flame of rage had stopped illuminating her skin, which now aquired a tone of silvery blue, pale from the moon's bright and faint light.

Elisabeth leaned forward so much that her arms could have easily hugged the beast's neck had she tried. The animal made a clean leap over a fallen log that layed, stiff and putrid but with a sparkling veil of velvet moss, across the path. Pegasso landed elegantly and Liz sat back following the animal's movement with expert muscles, and almost an automatic reaction. Pegasso kept galloping, the reins relaxed slightly to let him move forward freely, yet not enough as to loose control over the animal. Liz was galloping torwards the clearing, the one she called "the Clearing of Fireflies" since this timid insects flew in a dense swarm all around the little area, a collection of golden glitters, brighter than the stars, chiming timidly in their chanting, like minuscule bells. Liz remembered clearly the area where she dropped all her thoughs and liberated her mind to float freely in her inspirations. The trees were older than time, with their thick trunks hollow and knotted in fantasious patterns, some of them looked almost bearded and ancient in wisdom. The glow that emanated from a few of the gaps in the trees increased that touch of magick, "Homes of the Faeries" Liz called them, although she knew well they were the nests of fireflies. And that event, alltogether with the moon and stars showering over the clearing, made the place seem like a piece of her fantasy land that had been left there by accident.

Liz saw it, approaching, with the fireflies dashing past so quickly that sometimes they left a tail of light remaining for a brief instant hanging on the air, like a magickal powder of golden glitters and light of it's own. Liz swore many times that she could almost see the powderish substance falling as an effect of gravity, but presumed her mind had been altered by the levels of imagination that had grown in her. So absorbed in her own world that she even imagined that this powderish thing fell on her clothes and on her horse's skin, leaving a trail of golden glitter on the animal's fur.

Pegasso made one last leap and both submerged themselves in fantasy, the fireflies scattered, chiming wildly and shocked at the abrupt intrusion of the beast and his amazon. Elisabeth's lips broke into a radiant smile, her teenager self vanished, blown with the wind, left behind when the animal leapt, she was a child again. Engulfed in such fantasy, in such beauty and magick, Elisabeth became a new person, the girl she had been when younger, the little child that believed in dragons and magick.

However something was wrong in the area, something was there and should have never been. Liz's smile fade, replaced with shock, her voice vanished, blown away with the wind. Hawk eyes reflected not only shock, but an inmense happiness and pleasure, unable to believe her eyes her child self began to believe again. But confussion stood over all it when a gloved hand left the rein and pointed at...

To Be Continued...

AN: ok, here comes another chapter of Legends of Childhood. I can see many of you are enjoying it, and I promise it's realism and teenager stuff is to be finished soon and the real adventure will begin. What can it be whatever shocked Liz? Read on to find out. And thank you all for your reviews.


	4. Fly in your Fantasy

However something was wrong in the area, something was there and should have never been. Liz's smile fade, replaced with shock, her voice vanished, blown away with the wind. Hawk eyes reflected not only shock, but an inmense happiness and pleasure, unable to believe her eyes her child self began to believe again. But confussion stood over all it when a gloved hand left the rein and pointed at the pale face of a young boy. He was a boy she knew well, his strands of blond hair falling over his eyes in a very faint wave, his eyes of an intense blue, like the sky itself, and his teeth in such a pearly white it almost seemed as if he conserved all his milk teeth.

"p...p...p...what the heck are you doing here Peter?" Liz finally managed to spit, finding her lost voice and realizing it was hoarse and dry with shock.

"I...I...um...my cat ran away!" he spat out abruptly looking around worriedly, his hands automatically fidgeting nervously.

"your cat!"repeated Liz with a very strict and noticeable note of irony and disbelief.

"yes! Fluffy! I saw him come here and I climbed after him, but I lost him!" Peter explained, shrugging carelessly, "he'll return by himself, as usual! But I dont like him running all about the city!" he finished calmly, and smiling innocently, as if he had never broken a glass.

"and how in the name of the great platinum dragons did you climb a two and a half meters brick fence, with a two meters rail fence?" inquired Liz quiet smartly, eyeing the boy suspiciously. Although her heart screamed with intense joy at his appereance, this stranger had a tendency to appear and dissapear at will.

"um...using the garbage bins by one of the points, you can see them if you go out!" Peter said convincingly, pointing at the direction he suspected he had come in through.

Liz remained serious and thoughtful for a brief second before letting her lips curl in an indulgent and friendly smile, the warmth and joy irradiating from it finally, the way she had desired for the last few moments. Peter, upon seeing this reaction, smiled at her in a bright, and almost loving way, a sigh of relief escaped through his lips, yet it passed unnoticed to the woman.

Elisabeth dismounted Pegasso and drove him torwards the edge, a place drowned in shadows, illuminated from time to time by the sparkling of a stray firefly. Then she took off the black helmet and the slender gloves and patted the beast with her bare hands, "stay there Pegasso, be good!" she had said soothingly and had layed her riding items down, on a large root that curled outside the ground.

"now that you have interrogated me, I shall do the same!" said Peter confidently, smiling brightly at the young woman, and placing his hands on his hips.

"oh are you?" she inquired casting him a daring look while she stood up from her leaning position (for she was leaving her items by the root) and walked torwards him with a dominant glare flaring in her eyes.

"what are you doing, galloping in a forest so late at night?" inquired Peter smartly, standing straight and proud at having inquired something Liz was surely not going to answer, for it seemed private.

"I needed time to think, and this is the place where I come when I want to think." Explained Liz calmly, yet her smile had faded and all the magick and joy that had once irradiated from her body had flown with the rain of stars that surounded their figures.

"Liz?" inquired Peter, his smile fading, replaced with a frown of worry, a dull image of his features that reflected those feelings he never thought would assault him, "Liz, are you ok?" he inquired silently, almost in a whisper, taking a hesitant step forward.

"I...I am!" she snapped inmediatly, but her voice quivered, broken, "the first time I found this place was the night my father brought me that white colt. I was only 5, and decided to take a ride at night, when the light is pale, to see if I could think of a name. And I got here!" started explaining Liz with passion, her sparkling gaze so lost in infinity it was almost as if she could see her past in the magick of the night, "I remember saying the fireflies were faeries, and imagining that, with their help, me and my horse were able to fly! How absurd and yet, what a vivid imagination. I can almost see myself galloping over the trees.

I called him Pegasso!" finished Liz with a wondrous look of nostalgy.

She collapsed in a heap on the floor and covered her eyes with the feminish hands, blocking the salty tears from the vision of the boy. Her body convulsed with each sob, revealing her sadness to Peter, who observed helplessly, listening to her moan "why is he so cruel, I love him" in a muffled voice, broken with sorrow and even quiet in embarrasment.

Peter walked torwards her and kneeled quietly on the floor, sitting behind her. Manly hands landed gently on her shoulders, blue eyes, sky fallen observed her gently and with a spark of pity. Peter ignored how to treat a crying girl, but deduced she needed love, and the return of belief in magick, for it truly existed. He felt her shake under his hands but ignored this fact. His face leaned forward, torwards her left ear, fireflies seemed to have gone silent, anxious, in a tense expectation of what was to happen.

"Liz, I can show you that fantasy, if you want!" he whispered lovingly in her ear, but it was mostly a question than anything else.

Liz looked up, confussion was written over her fine features, and Peter saw with a dagger stabbed in his heart that the woman's eyes were red and puffy, and trails of tears sparkled on her cheeks like rivers illuminated by the moonlight. He placed his thumb on her cheeks and dried them off gently, the light of a smile starting to illuminate the somber shadows of his worried mood, faintly and hesitantly.

"how could you?" Liz inquired weakly, her voice cracking, becoming the hoarse squeak of a lagoon bird.

"imagine this fireflies are faeries!" exclaimed Peter, whose face became bright with joy, alighted by that smile which had been tugging at his lips, "listen to their language, chimming sounds, like little bells. Look at their wings, moving quickly, they are like leaves...and, can you see their little, human figure?" started explaining Peter, standing up and tugging gently at the woman's hand to pull her up with him.

"I can see it!" Liz exclaimed, her lips breaking into a strong and powerful smile, her eyes gazing with a solemn and wodering look at the little figures that dashed past her. She could really see their human figure, their leaf like wings, and hear the chimming sound as Peter explained them.

"feel the ticklish feeling of Faerie powder on your skin...your hands..." Peter said more calmly, almost in a dreamy state, grabbing her hands gently, "your face..." he finished with an inaudible gasp, a hand walking it's hesitant path torwards the woman's face.

Liz face had been totally covered in faerie dust, the same as Peter's. Golden stars sparkled on her skin, a light the colour of warmth glimmered like ambar on her face. Elisabeth looked solemn, royal and almost godly, like the godess of all the sky, perfect in her beauty and in her appereance. Peter smiled lightly at this image, and for the first time in his long life he concluded she was the most beautiful thing his eyes had ever seen.

"just believe!" whispered Peter, leaning torwards her ear, his voice was so calm and soothing that Liz closed her eyes, and believed.

The young woman felt a sudden breeze, it was humid but not exageratedly cold which was an advantage. She felt light as this breeze, which seemed to come from the same heavens, played and danced with the strands of curly hair. She heard a distant neigh, alarmed and worried, but it was so far away, down into the depths of the earth, that she ignored it. She felt herself floating, as if she was totally weightless, the night breeze now played with her whole body, and light seemed to have exploded all around through her closed eyelids. A silvery luminity floated like a mist all around her mind, and the warmth and pressure of Peter's manly hands was comforting to her dull senses.

"now, Liz, open your eyes...and believe!" Peter said calmly, gently and casting Liz a friendly and even excited smile, full of joy and lust for adventure.

Liz oppened her eyes and a gasp escaped her lips upon seeing the unbelievable image before her. The forest layed under her feet like an enormous carped of a gloomy, dark colour, sparkled with the veil of stars that reflected on their water mirrors. It was absurd and incoherent, she was flying over the tall magesty of trees, however she believed. Peter threw her upwards and made a looping in his flight, all the way making a strange sound, like halfway between a laugh and a crowing. Liz screamed shocked at his sudden moved, but her lips shattered in million pieces when a smile of pure and absolute liberation and joy appeared in her mouth. She let herself glide next to Peter, the air opening to let her body pass through, caressing enviously each of her curves, letting her light figure gallop over their ethereal backs.

Peter flew next to her and grabbed her hand gently, smiling at her gently while his eyes gazed with admiration. Liz smiled back, feeling like she had never felt, totally alive. A thankful gaze sparkled in the depths of her hawk eyes. They flew high into the sky, but didnt realize for their eyes were fixed upon each other, hungry with desire for something that didnt ocurr but should have. In their glide they approached each other, curious but true. Their eyes closed, their lips collide in a feathery touch, a gentle kiss that was a brush to the deep and passionate kisses Liz had had with other men. However, this kiss, in it's infant innocence, was far more magickal than any of the adult and lustful kisses she had ever received. Long but innocent, Liz was so inmersed in it that became absent from the world, and lost notion of anything, the wind playing with her hair, the chimming of faeries that were not, the sensation of height that didnt exist,and the adrenaline of a flight that wasn't real.

Liz oppened her eyes slowly upon separating, and she saw with a slight shadow of deception crowching behind her that the dream was gone, both of them were where they started, sitting on the moist grass, on the velvet carpet of moss. Peter was smiling at her through loving eyes, a feeling so pure that his heart seemed to glow with the white light of the stars, where purity resides.

"did you enjoy it?" Peter whispered gently, delight and excitement gleaming in his eyes with such strength it seemed almost incoherent to think that they hadn't really flown away into the night.

"a lot! How did you do it?" shrieked Liz with such euphory Peter recoiled shocked, almost fearing any form of physical pain.

"hypnosis, kind of! Your mind is so powerful you simply have to believe, and you do it!" Peter explained excitedly, focusing on his words with so much passion it was like a child upon seeing his first football match, or similar. Liz smiled indulgently at him.

"it's late, Peter, come with me and ride on my horse, I'll gallop you home!" Liz explained placing a hand on Peter's arm to silence him briefly.

Peter nodded calmly, a dreamy smile still present on his lips, and a look of pure excitement glimmering like the stars on his sky eyes. Both mounted on the white animal who took off at full gallop across the forest. Liz swore as she kicked her horse's sides and whipped him gently on the neck that she had heard a chimming giggle, like minuscule bells, echoing in the depths of the illuminated clearing.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Teenager scattered like ants upon hearing the strident and acute sound of the bell signaling the beggining of the break. Numerous faces, all different, a collection of colours, styles, and personalities swarmed all around excitedly, rushing to their usual spots to take their lunch and chatt with their friends. Some spoe about homework, others about parties, and a few about diverse topics in unusual conversation. 

"Peter!" called Liz beaming at the boy who walked silently and lonely across the moist grass of the playground.

Peter waved at her excitedly, and pointed at a book in his hand. He would be reading a story as he usually did, something Liz didn't mind, but she would have liked to introduce him to her group. The young woman kept staring at him, dissapointed at his silent refusal to join them. In her eyes lit a nostalgic flame that pointed a feeling greater than friendship, the purity of a sensation which bloomed fresh and young, but with a beauty and radiance which stood over everything delightful in a living. This could have passed unnoticed to teenagers eyes, hence the innocence of such feeling was close to children being, but not to the viewing and suspicious black eyes of a tall and fornid male.

"damn it Liz! You like him!" snarled a vicious voice turning the woman around so harshly she winced from the pain of the forced arm.

Liz stared into the flaring eyes of hathred, a flame of pure rage, a mixture of jeallowsy, hathred, fury and cruelty which boiled in the man's stomach into a powerful and deadly venom. There was no denial in the horror that the woman's eyes reflected, and inside the hawk eyes a piece of the sky and the twinkle of faerie powder remaining had gotten trapped in them. There was the child Liz, flying with the child Peter, and image that was shocking to teenagers eyes, and disbelieving to any who considered himself too old for fantasy.

"so what? He's shown me more care than you have ever done! Josh, this relation is not going anywhere!" growled the woman regaining her fiery temper and glaring at the man with the defiant gaze of a hawk.

"is that how you want it?" hissed Josh like a poisonous snake, one could have swore to see his fangs dripping with an acidic venom which consumed his soul and the remaints of goodness from his heart. Josh was not evil, only he hadn't directed well his priorities and hated being the second, he had to be the first always, or he was not happy.

The man turned around and dashed torwards the young boy who was sitting tranquil, reading a book, oblivious to the danger that crawled treacherously behind him, for in his fury Josh had taken out a large, razor blade.

"Peter, WATCH OUT!" yelled Liz, her voice a terrified shrill.

Peter heard the fear in the woman's voice, smelled the danger with it's bitter and intesne scent. He turned around quickly, dropping the book onto the grass,where it's delicate pages curled and cracked with the humidity. There was a collective gasp, the time stopped in the playground and the people froze in their places, silent, observing with shock expressions redable in all faces the shocking event that had taken place. None expected things to get this far, a matter of simple jeallowsy, a man gone crazy and an attack with a blade directed to the heart of the innocent soul. But nobody had even imagined the turn of things, for...

To Be Continued...

AN: Id' like to thank everyone who reviewed, oh and point out a thing to Yuki Asao about her review:

Thank you for it, first of all, and to point out a few words, but concerning the word Magick/magic, us Wiccans differ two types of magick: the Magick is what we do, using the elements and the energy to conjure spells. Then there is the magic, or false magick, which are the magicians and their tricks on TV, you know, those with the cards and stuff. Basicly, both ways of writting the word would be correct, and I'd rather, as a Wiccan, use the first one. I thought I'd point that out.

Oh and about the horses, I adore horses, Pegasso is real ^_^ it's one of the horses I used to ride before at the ridding school I went. That was until the owner took him away. I miss him. I have a great twist at the end, I presume you are going to enjoy it ;).

Well, I think it's getting better, isn't it? What do you think? Suggestions and critics are all welcome:D.


	5. The End of Peter's Search

Peter heard the fear in the woman's voice, smelled the danger with it's bitter and intesne scent. He turned around quickly, dropping the book onto the grass,where it's delicate pages curled and cracked with the humidity. There was a collective gasp, the time stopped in the playground and the people froze in their places, silent, observing with shock expressions redable in all faces the shocking event that had taken place. None expected things to get this far, a matter of simple jeallowsy, a man gone crazy and an attack with a blade directed to the heart of the innocent soul. But nobody had even imagined the turn of things, for Peter had turned around swiftly, with sharp reflexes, and with a move quicker than eyes could see he had taken out a dagger and stopped the attack with the mastery of one who has been in many fights. 

Josh's eyes widdened greatly, shocked at the teen's speed and accuracy, and a hint of fear appeared in his eyes and paled his skin for Peter, in his innocence, flashed now with mischief, the way his eyebrows curled, the way his lips smiled knowingly, and the way his eyes glinted with the sparkle of an intelligent child's spirit.

"Turner, she's mine, leave her alone!" hissed the basilisk murderously, regaining his composture.

"she stopped being yours the day you abandoned her, you egocentric trout!" snarled the boy baring his teeth, white pearls, reflections of the moon and the stars, which now attempted to look threatening enough.

And so it started, Josh plunged forward with his miserable knife, and Peter dodged with the agility of an eel, turning sideways and hitting Josh in the head with the back of his dagger. The taller man lost his balance and nearly fell off, but regained it and charged, furiously, against Peter, under a war cry that echoed in the silent field. Their blades clashed with an electric spark, but Josh's brutal strength could do nothing against Peter's cunning and experience.

"I would like to kill you, I've killed too many men already!" exclaimed Peter with a knowing smile overflowed with pride.

"I'm sure the anthill will never forgive your crimes!" barked Josh angrily, throwing his arm forward.

Peter leapt up and oppened his legs, so Josh's hand passed right under him, upon landing he stopped a second try to stab him by blocking the blade's path with his dagger. Several quick moves of their hands, and the clashing sound of metal against metal developed the fury of the battle. As a last attept Peter kicked Josh on his legs, which made the man collapse on a heap on the ground. Inmediatly Peter pounced over the frightened man, stepped on his chest and pressed the dagger to the man's throat threatening.

"forget Liz, it's her choice not yours, she had decided already!" warned Peter in a silent whisper, snarling like a wolf.

The young boy stood up and left calmly, approaching a terrified girl that had been watching, petrified, frozen in her place, unable to do anything and frightened about loosing the only man who had ever proven to care about her. Peter passed a comforting arm around her shoulder and dragged her away from the conmotion and tension of the fight.

"it's ok Liz, he wont bother you any more!" said Peter in a soothing voice, hugging the woman tightly when they where alone in the silence of the corridors.

"I was so frightened of loosing you! Josh is a brute, but I never thought him capable of doing something like that!" Liz said in a trembling voice that reflected her still altered state.

"life can be tought at time!" commented Peter so calmly that it seemed as if his affirmation was useless and unimportant.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Peter, I found Wendy!" exclaimed Liz's voice through the telephone, however her mood was far from excited, (although she tried to appear excited), a tone in her voice delated a grim, suspicious and almost depressive and hesitant state of mood.

"that is fantastic, Liz, I'll be there in a second, well go see, her, ok? You've gotta meet her!" exclaimed a truly excited Peter, his voice flowing with euphory, happiness, and delight, the truly cheerful boy he was, a child with great news.

"yes...I'm sure about that!" muttered Liz grimly upon hanging the comunication item, her eyes glancing sideways, sadly and worried.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The bus was shaking gently upon it's movements, trembling with its usual and continuous murmurr, a rather loud purring that went unnoticed to each passenger, inmersed in their own thoughts and duties. Peter was beaming, his face illuminated with a sudden joy, a gentle blush creeping upon his face timidly as his mind floated across a sea of distant memories. Liz was smiling indulgently at him, her lips twitched in the corners, forced to expand in a grin that appear somber and false. But Peter didn't notice, so inmersed as he was in his joy and bliss.

"well, I had the courage to introduce myself, and prayed to hear a story, she told them like no one did, boy was she good! And pretty, she was pretty, not saying you aren't, because you are, even more in your own charm, but she was special." He started relating excitedly, gesticulating profusely with his hands.

"yes, I have no doubt about that charm..." commented Liz weakly, smiling forcely and giggling nervously, attempting hopelessly to appear as happy as he was.

"and then she wanted to give me a kiss, but instead gave me a thimble because I acted so confused, and the way she acted her stories? And what a great swordswoman she was, nearly better than I was. And she had that kiss, here, on the right corner of her mouth...and she gave it to me!" Peter explained, pointing hesitantly and Liz's right corner on her mouth.

"it's great Peter!" said Liz, this time her smile, the one to appear naturally and unconciously, was true, gentle and feeble but radiant with light as thoughts of a perfect love bloomed in her mind. Liz, although she had a harsh and rather rough nature (which could be even cruel, and was often said she was the worst enemy one could have) was a romantic like the most.

"oh beautiful, could it be?" exclaimed Peter almost theatrically, gasping with surprise that wasn't meant.

"what?" inquired Liz whose attention had distracted her greatly, and her surprise was original and rather confused.

"what do you have here? In the left hand corner of your mouth? It is...isn't it?" Peter commented acting exageratedly, pointing out with a trembling finger at the woman's lips.

"Peter...what is it?" she inquired worried, touching her lips in search of any sort of dirt anything she ate might have left. A woman of age turned around and eyed the two disgustedly and with a look of disaproval, look that was ignored by the children.

"there it is, perfectly drawn, a kiss...you still wait that man to whom you will grant such treasure!" commented Peter with a charming smile, and a knowing glint in his eye, so mischievous it was a funny sight to the girl.

"oh Peter, be sure I won't give it to you, you've got one, let's share with others not so fortunate!" explained Liz raising her head and addint a voice of wisdom that was highly irritating, giving herself fake airs of Know-It-All.

"aww, wouldn't you trust me with something so precious?" Peter exclaimed looking hurt, his blue eyes staring at Liz so intensely it was impossible not to fall in such depths, hypnotised by the call of the sky's freedom.

"ah, look, it's...it's here!" Liz pointed out when she felt herself being plunged forward by the sudden stopping of the enormous wheeled beast. Her mood, which had arisen to levels of joking and enjoying with  the plenity of her soul, quickly dropped with the weight of plumber, a heavy stone, so dense it could go through the glass without breaking it. Peter, leaping behind her into the grey pavement of the street, eyed the location intently, confused, and with a quiver of fear trembling in his lower lip.

"she's....here?" Peter inquired fearfully, raising an eyebrow, his spirits nearly dropping to his feet, however a hopeful light attempting to rise in the horizon of his heart.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

'Wendy Moira Angela Darling

1879-1977

Your Children and Grandchildren Won't Forget You

R.I.P'

Carved on a beautifully, cross shapped marble of a gothic style was such inscription. A faded photograph of a woman not so young was crowning the whole structure. Peter's spirit collapsed on his feet, defeated, depressed, and darkenned by a shadow which creeped and engulfed his figure. All that light and joy that illuminated the ever happy boy had faded, turned off, extinguished light of aminuscule star that breathed it's last gulps of desperate hidrogen to keep it's luminity alit.

"Peter, maybe it's not her, if she was a friend of your childhood it can't be, this woman died nearly 30 years ago at the age of 98 years!" explained Liz placing a hand on his shoulder, and gasping loudly at how tense and cold he was.

"you don't understand it Liz..." muttered the boy through clenched teeth, tears falling in trails down his cheeks, and his blue colour had become such a dull grey it seemed as if clouds had arrived to his view and rain fell in it's gentle, monotone dance.

The young teenager turned around, emmiting a yell of pure frustration and anger, digging his nails in the palm of his hands so that an intense pain could reach his bones. It was an ache greater than any Liz had ever seen, his soul and spirits had shattered, and he blamed himself for the demise of this woman, gone before he was even bornt. Peter dashed torwards the exit in a blind sprint, Liz followed at full speed, attempting to keep up with him, until her lungs were burning. The young boy was not looking, his race was a rampage, a desperate attempt to reach the ray of light that had been his life before the sun set completely. And Liz, in her incoherent race, ignored his pain, he could not have known this woman unless there was a secret, greater than her imagination, hidden in his being.

Peter stopped on the road at the strident sound of a shrilling being, yelling at him from the side. He stopped dry, surprised by the suddeness of such call, frozen with a sudden fear that was not to be explained, for he ignored the causes of such feeling. A monstruous being, red like the fire, blazing with hathred and menace, eyes of crystal, glowing with a pleased glint as it pounced upon it's prey. Claws the darkest black, but instead of sharp they looked strange, from his view like hooves, attached to legs that didnt exist for this being crawled on it's stomach. A wide mouth, closed, yet similar to a whale's jaw, smiling with the pleasure of who enjoys fear, a black blood dripping from it. And a crest of transparent skin revealed the pressence of it's previous meal, a young man with a face broken with fear, startled to no end and hanging with strength to the throat bell, of a round shape, as not to be swallowed completely.

The beast pounced on Peter, first with a fearsome growl that was nor beast, nor monstruous, but with a mixture of the faerie's song. All this was followed by a triumphant shrill and the attempt to slow down as not to trample it's meal to useless points.

"Peter, WATCH OUT!" yelled Liz paler than snow, gathering the strength to scream in her fear before her lungs bursted completely. She had seen with fearful eyes, bulging with terror, the elegant sports car rushing in a tranquil, yet rapid race, a confident driver, and the sudden appereance of a boy which gave the motorist no time to stop the monstruous machine of enormous potence.

To Be Continued...

AN: Ok, ready guys for the adventure? That is if Peter manages to scape from being run over by a car. I wont anticipate anything, just that I'm sure you wont expect the turn I'll give things, and the very end of the story ;). Thank you to all who are reading.


	6. Peter's Kiss

Peter, blind with his tears and fearing being that monster's lunch, did the only thing he knew that had saved him in numerous occasions before. He leapt into the air so high that the car passed neatly under his feet without touching him one bit. That left three situations of a rather subrealistic appereance. A boy hovering three metres from the ground, floating lazily as if he was weightless. One driver stopping his car and sweating coldly through a labored breathing, not knowing if the events just ocurred had been real. And Liz gaping at the scene before her, paler than ever and apparently close to a fainting point, yet her heart beating excitedly, and her lips twitching behind her open hand to manage a smile that desired to appear.

"so it was true!" whispered the woman highly surprised, yet with dreamy eyes where a piece of the sky had gotten trapped in her first flight.

Peter floated down lazily, gently, gliding like a weightless feather of exceptional beauty torwards the young girl. His eyes reflected submission, glinting brightly not from tears, but a fear that dulled his senses, a fear of loosing this girl that had become of importance to his heart. Liz, upon having that wonder of nature so close, recoiled, not of pure wish or refusal, but mostly due to an instinctive reaction towards the unnatural. Peter lowered his eyes sadly, sighing in a very depressing way.

"what...or who are you Peter?" inquired Liz knowing well now that Turner could not have been his true name.

"come with me Liz, I'll explain you everything!" he said extending the hand to her once more, begging for her acceptance again, sadly eyes somber with sorrow looking down at the hesitant woman.

Liz stared at the hand, once again thinking about the consequences of laying her palm on the childish smoothness of his. However, as it had ocurred previously she had granted him with her whole trust and heart, placing trembling fingers upon an open hand.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Faeries flew nervously around them, giggling, yelling and speaking in the incoherent chimming of bells that was their language. A few seemed to yell angrily into their ears, for faeries were neither good nor bad, but were faeries, and lived independent from a certain ethic. This beings hated the children's pressence as an intrusion to their realms of magick, however most didn't bother in them for many knew Peter, and the rest knew Liz from the day she crossed the boundary between reality and fantasy on the back of a white stallion.

Two glorious beasts paced lazily, nibbling on the moist grass and threads of dew covered plants and moss. The grandious purity of a white spirit, of a nervous and exultant personality. And the greatness and nobility of a stylish creature, a shadow of the clearest night, of a blue greyish colour and a mane of the silkiest texture and the most intense silver colour, so much it seemed as fine threats of the polished metal. His coat was a shadow, a ripple of pure water where the moon reflects it's beauty. The blueish colour of his smooth fur was sparkled with splashes of silver and white, making him seem as if an ocean had wrapped it's arms around him during a night stroll. That was Liz's other horse, Blue, named after his fur.

Peter was seated on a carpet of velvety moss, his back pressed gently against the roughtness of a tree's trunk. His arms crossed and his eyes shut painfully gave him a solemn look. He seemed emotionless, yet inmersed in his own thinking, and the unnatural paleness of his face reflected the way his heart and childish illusions had shattered, cruelly attacked by the sharp claws of time. He sighed occassionally and his breathing was deep, forced and almost as if he lacked air.

Liz observed him, frightfully but with admiration, her hawk eyes sparkled with excitement and anxiety, and something in her depths reflected a tiny water lily, with a beauty greater than nature, and a purity larger than childhood. It was blooming, there, in her heart and soul, and her lips twitched with a gentle smile as a warmth spread pleasantly through her. But a shadow creeped ove her faint happiness, reminding her of how he had lied, and pointing out his strange ability to fly.

"Peter, I think I should know!" Liz reminded him rather dryly.

Peter flinched at her voice, and his eyes oppened slowly, calmly. Liz gasped silently, his eyes, once so lively and full of joy and innocence, were now dull, somber, and deception sneaked across his sky orbs slyly, gathering all the childlish joy from his heart.

"I know!" he said, and his comforting, warm voice was now cracked and broken with an strangled sob, "listen, it's not easy to believe, and I'm not asking you to do such, but I can show you it's true all I'm gong to tell you!" he commented swallowing hard to try keeping his voice smooth and gentle.

"I'll try!" Liz said shaking slightly, looking at the boy hesitantly.

"I am adopted!" Peter started calmly.

"I see!" Liz commented mostly to herself, raising an eyebrow and trying to consider the similarity between beind adopted and being able to fly.

"I dont know my true name, but I was called Peter Pan back in Neverland. I ran away when I was around 12 or 13 because I heard my parents planning my future. I met Tinkerbells, a faerie, and she dragged me to Neverland!" Peter explained calmly, gesticulating profusely with his hands.

Liz raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing, incredulous as she was staring at him, her gazed passed unnoticed by Peter's eyes, which had traveled back in time.

"I met Wendy one night I was flying over London, I heard her telling stories and I loved them so much I returned every night. One night I entered in her room, I wanted to see what she looked liked, and I saw she was the most beatiful creature I had ever seen. But that horrible beast, that black dog snatched my shadow and took it!" Peter explained, his eyes glimmering with passion, his gaze placed upon the starry sky with a dreamy and absent expression.

"uhu, your shadow was pulled off from you!" commented Liz incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

"yeah, so I returned for it, but I couldn't manage to stick it back to me, so I cried, and Wnedy woke up. She sewed on me and then we, with her two brothers, flew to Neverland where we had a great adventure...and...!" Peter, upon reaching this point, stumbled slightly with his words.

Liz stared at him, the boy trembling lightly, swallowing his words, feeling a cold warmth spreading across his veins in intervals. She knew this emotions were great to play them out, and considered believing his story, after all she did see him float to safety.

"and I kinda fell in love, or more like a child can love a woman, but it was the beggining of adulthood, and that scared me so when she started speaking about feelings I pushed her away from me, and Wendy decided to leave!" explained Peter sadly, his voice being strangled at such memory.

"didn't you try to demonstrate her that you loved her?" inquired Liz now inmersed in the story.

"I did! I brought her home as she wished! Even when I didn't want that..." explained Peter rather alarmed, focusing in the white horse's hadnsome figure as if he could only see his life reflected in it.

"but if you went back to Neverland, how come you are here now?" inquired Liz rather excited by this amazing past the misterious boy seemed to have.

"I couldn't stop thinking about her, and decided to come back, but I couldn't find the house so I landed at a park where I sat feeling very lonely and desperate! A policeman found me and brought me to an orphanage after I told him I had been abandoned a month back, hence by clothes sewed with leaves." explained Peter shaking his head as if motioning to represent his desperation, "then I was adopted by the Turners" Peter finished lowering his head calmly.

"and now?" inquired Liz staring at him with humid eyes, glossy with fear.

"what do you mean now?" inquired Peter, eyes fixed on the beast he rode on the way here, the elegant animal of a night shadow.

"I mean if you are able to love now" said Liz careully, frightened at his refusal, staring at him intensely with her hawk eyes sparkled in ambar, yet with the fear of a little child.

"what?! I...Liz...I..." Peter recoiled at her words, his eyes, absent and distant for the past half an hour, finally focused on the woman's eyes. 

Liz understood inmediatly, he still feared love, he still feared growth and was much likely returning back to Neverland before he grew completely and found himself unable to lift flight. Her eyes, dull and sad, lowered to the sparkling moss, and only then, in the silence that engulfed them, did she knew the faeries were sitting calmly on the leaves, listening and observing, and sobbing with twinkling voices. But Liz's heart had shattered, the even sound of their breaths was somewhat soothing to her ears, but not the knowledge of his eyes bearing into her defeated figure.

Peter had been taken by surprise, but in his heart it was so right, being with her, having stolen a kiss upon their flight, and the time they spent together, it felt so right and intense. He could feel a swarm of butterflies fluttering upon his stomach, a calid sensation spreading through his veins, and the way his eyes sparkled and his lips twitched uncontrolably into a smile upon her appereance. He had started by admiring her beauty, the way her body was made to fly, the same as her eyes were done like a preybird's eyes. Then by liking her way of beng so harsh and cold to outsiders, however gentle and kind hearted to friends. 

And now he observed her laying there, back curved in a way of hiding her face with the flaming curls, he could not see her yet knew she was not smiling, for she was very still and flattened. He saw the beautiful girl who had listened to him, believed his story, helped him to find Wendy, and who had accepted his friendship. He saw her, depressed, saddened by his doubts and hesitation, and he couldnt help accepting it. 

He loved her.

A trembling, nervous hand made it's way torwards her face, his fingertips caressed her pale cheek gently, making Liz feel the fluttering of a faerie's kiss tenderly touch her skin. She looked up with watery eyes into the sky depth's of the boy's eyes. Inmediatly their heart's fused in one as a curren of magick flowed through their gaze, and they shared their feelings intensely, mutual which became one. Peter's hand slipped closer to her cheek and covered it whole. Liz closed her eyes with a sigh and placed a slim hand holding his. Then they leaned in, closing their eyes to see nothing but their thoughts and dreams, but the feelings to be developed through the kiss.

Their lips touched, only but a feathery caress, sweet flavour mixed with the freshness of nature, the touch of a feather and finest silks. Then they deepened the kiss, pressing their mouths harder, letting their tounges slip into each other' s mouth and melting their souls into one. Their arms slithered away from their gentle position to wrape each other in a tight,yet tender hug, almost af if trying to remain chained forever. Then, ever so slightly, and almost hesitantly, they pulled apart. They were a little daze at the event,having not expected it, and Peter smiled knowingly and lovingly at the woman.

"I believe I am able to love!" Peter said with a gentle look in his eyes, almost admiring.

Liz smiled and oppened her mouth to answer, her arms still wrapping the boy's waist. Right in that moment and shrill, like the scream of a child, echoed very faintly in the distance. The faeries left their perches on the leaves and fluttered off into the air, twinkling and chimming in their voices, all at once, moving around the two teenagers frantically. As if something horrible was happening the horses raised their heads and nieghed frightfully. Pegasso stood on hands and shook his head to the sky. And the light from the moon that showered the clearing faded to return with the quick passing of a cloud.

"oh no, KELLY!" yelled Liz standing up and running to mount her horse. 

Peter flew to the tall horse and once on his back, kicked his sides to get moving. The moon and his shadow galloped at full speed across the forest.Blue moved elegantly, yet never stopping in his quick run. They emerged on the back yard where the house was surounded by carefully mowed grass and where Peter had been many nights, perched on the roof on top o a window. A window that was now open, with the white curtains fluttering outside like Pegasso's mane.

"Peter!" yelled Liz pointing at the window, her stomach shrank and a cold feeling froze her blood upon seeing the window, which should have been shut, open, and with the curtains so unmessily sticking outside, lolling like wicked tounges laughing at them.

Peter, obeying, stopped Blue with a dry pull of the reins. He stood on the saddle and leapt into the air, having some trouble at first into focusing in a happy thought, for his happy thought was gone, and a new one was not firm enough. Also his throat was dry with worry, since he could smell danger and scented a very horrible peril that had passed through here. Upon entering the darkness of the room he realized everything was normal, the bed was on it's place, and there was no sing of violence. Everything was as it should be except one thing...

To Be Continued...

AN: Well, I'm sorry for this boring chapter, I was not willing to make it that way but it turned out like that. Anyways, the adventure beggins in the next chapter and I've got something prepared for you, something you guys are not going to expect ;). Oh and another thing, I'm sorry for not being able to update for a whole week, and most likely it'll take me longer than usual to update since school is taking all my time. Well, thanks to all my reviewers.


	7. Torwards The Magick Nebulosa

Peter, obeying, stopped Blue with a dry pull of the reins. He stood on the saddle and leapt into the air, having some trouble at first into focusing in a happy thought, for his happy thought was gone, and a new one was not firm enough. Also his throat was dry with worry, since he could smell danger and scented a very horrible peril that had passed through here. Upon entering the darkness of the room he realized everything was normal, the bed was on it's place, and there was no sing of violence. Everything was as it should be except one thing, a long, deep gash on the wall, in the shape of the scar he had in his abdomen, which had been carved as a signature on the wall with something round but extremely sharp. Like a beast's claw.

Peter gnashed his teeth, baring them like a wild beast, his eyebrows narrowed nearly hiding the inflamed eyes upon observing, through a veil of blood red the signature. He snarled lightly, a light growl rumbling upon his throat as his eyes layed, through frustration and rage, upon the crumpled bedcloth, too flattened to suppose the existance of the small sleeping form.

"Hook" hissed Peter with such voice that it almost seemed as if the only mention of that name was poison to his mouth. "but, but it cant be, I killed him!" he whinned oppening his eyes wide upon feeling the light of realization dawning on him.

The young boy leapt through the window and hovered torwards Liz, still mounted on Pegasso, twsting her hands around and watching eagerly and with a somber gaze at the open window and the lolling curtains waving at her. Her arch straightened sharply upon seeing the form of the boy leaping off the window to hover as light as a feather to the floor. The abrutp move was interpreted as a sing by the horse, who started pacing lightly and calmly torwards nowhere. Liz, accustomed to having ridden horses since very young, regained control quickly and pulled on the reins without much force, but enough to make the animal stop.

She turned quickly to Peter, who was already on the ground, and examined his form anxiously, reading in the flaming eyes, tense jaw and shaded skin that which she had fought against to believe. She felt her blood freeze in her veins, and then shatter into a million knives that cut through her heart and soul. She saw the world spiral around her, and the curtains still saying goodbye to their young owner. She saw a horror greater than imagination, and suddenly she knew how deffenseless and useless her existence was against this.

"I'm sorry Liz!" muttered Peter somberly, in a weak, whisper like voice.

"Peter...we have to do something, we have to go advice the police, I...you go in and call and I'll gallop around the street to find her, and...!" Liz started frantically, her voice, although strangled with tears, a high pitched shrill full of potence, and her hands waving so frantically that Pegasso nieghed nervously.

"Liz..Liz!" yelled Peter at her, standing by the animal to calm then both before the noble creature decided to go on a rampage, "the police wont be able to do anything!" explained Peter calmly once he had managed to call ehr attention, yet his eyes looking sideways signaled the seriousness of the problem.

"what do you mean? The police will be able to find her! It's what we do when someone is kidnapped!" yelled Liz so loudly through her strangled tears that Pegasso nieghed again and stomped roughly on the floor.

"I know who did it Liz! It was Captain Hook, he left his signature carved on the wall!" explained Peter ignoring her yells, and clenching his fists so tightly at the mention of that man's name that his knuckles became pale white.

"but...but...but...!" Liz attempted, the shock so strong that the blood drained from her skin, and the colour melted, "you said you had killed him!" insisted Liz in the incoherence of her sister being kidnapped by the bad guy from a fairy tale.

"I had! I understand it as much as you, but I do know one thing, we have to fly to Neverland if we want to rescue her!" Peter exclaimed, he was as shocked as she was by this situation, but his determination was an energy that boosted his body, and the adrenaline bloomed and flowed through his veins sent by the anxiety and excitement of the battle.

"Fly to Neverland? How are we going to do that? And how do you know he's there?" snapped Liz now angrily, letting all her frustration and fear to slap Peter harshly, confused and angry, and afraid as she was. Hence her desires to live a true epic adventure this was far from her world's reality, suddenly befriending and loving an antique tale and having her sister kidnapped by an evil pirate, only to catapult them torwards an island in a star.

"I know he's there because he wants to be found. Hook knows I've become...very attatched to you in this months..." commented Peter turning a slight shade of pinkish red, "and is using that which you are most attatched to to get to me, because he knows I'd do anything it required for you and your happiness!" commented Peter, fnding the animal's hoofs highly interesting, and becoming such a bright tone of red if glowed like a bulb in a disco.

"but Peter, I can't fly!" complained Liz insisting in any fact that could keep her close to her world, although she deeply desired to fly and feel free, like a copper dragon, powerful and quick. 

Peter looked up at her and floated up until he was eye to eye with her, a charming and knowing smile plastered oon his lips, "you can Liz because you've got wings, all you have to do is believe!" he explained graciously, whispering the last word in her ear.

The closeness of his body and the sensation of his warm breath on her ears not only did it send chills upon her back, but made her feel a certain excitement that was not only close to sensual, but also mixed with the adrenaline of a will to fly, fight and live that which she had always dreamed for. Liz closed her eyes and concentrated, she imagined a white form, the powerful head and sharp claws, strong wings and fibrous body which's muscles rippled as it ran rapidly torwards a cliff. She felt herself lighter, free of all worry, nearly like a child, happy and joyful.

A shrilly neigh of shock and worry echoed down in the distance, but it was so numb that it never penetrated Liz's blissful mind. She felt it, the pleasant feeling of the wind kissing her cheeks and humid lips with it's refreshing essence, caressing her body and playing with her hair, dancing with every inch of flaming silk threads on her head. It was then that she realize she could no longer feel Pegasso's breathing under her legs, indeed she had stopped riding the charming creature only to gallop on the wind mustang.

"see? You can do it!" howled Peter jofully suddenly letting loose of her hands. 

Liz stumbled lightly, which forced her to automatically open her eyes. She say herself floating lightly higher than the last time this experience had ocurred to her. Under her feet Pegasso was tossing his head nervously, while Blue paced tranquily across the small meadow, unworried. They were no bigger than ants, and the house was a pebble of flaming red tiles and a wall of pale bricks.

The young woman screamed, but it was nothing like a terrified yell, more the cry of freedom, of chains broken, of a reality fading into a pleasant dream. Peter grinned at the happiness of the woman and twirled quickly in the air, motioning with his hand to follow him.

"which way is Neverland?" inquired Liz euphoric, practially trembling with that nervous feeling and the tickle in her stomach.

"second star to the right and on till morning!" yelled Peter at her to make himself heard through the rumbling of the wind in their ears. 

The on they flew, over the skies of London, the people were mere ants, and the cars raced with blurs of light that vivrated froma pale to a crimson. Elly grinned and filled her lungs with so much air they began to burn. Letting it loose she managed to make a whistling sound that resembled the call of a prey bird's, a shriek that boomed across the sky and rained over the people. Delighted she saw various people stop their walk to look up, some pointing, others inquiring, and many more casting a despreocupied glance only to follow with their egoistical doings. Peter turne around and floated backwards, smiling at the woman and her delighted, luminous face, glowing like a faerie.

Peter examined her closely, the way her body curved into a firm breast, a delicate waist and strong yet slender legs. The clothes she was wearing, a very small, black T-shirt and the jean pirates embraced her curves so perfectly and firmly, almost as if trying to hold her delicacy together. The way her hair glistened like fire, sparkling with a calidness in it's silky texture whenever the light caressed it enviously and the wind danced with each strand. The way her lips pursed with concentration as she flied, and how her pearly teeth glistened like fragments of the moon every time she smiled. The way her eyes seemed to hide a magick beneath, how they seemed to be examining the inside of your soul. She did seem like a fairy to him, not a fairy, far more than that, an elven maiden.

Liz looked up and saw him observing her whole figure with a dazzled, nearly dreamy look, fascinated to the most. A shy smile curved her lips and a tint of blush flushed upon her cheeks. Peter smiled back at her, but he couldnt help feeling shy and turning around to focus on their path.

"I have feelings of grown ups!" thought Peter, "I like her, a lot, those are feelings of grown ups. I've not only grown in body in this past 5 years of being in the Mainland, but now I've become a teenager in mind." His mind went on.

Suddenly the boy felt a sudden fear that froze his body. He had not realized before but he was growing up, he had and was growing up, and soon he would not be able to fly and the Neverland would forget him as he would. He could not return to the Mainland, it would only destroy him, Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up, would be gone forever. However a sting of pain shot through his heart. Staying in Neverland would mean being away from Liz unless he managed to convince her to stay. He realized, for the first time, that he cared for this woman in a very intense way, and while it was pleasant it was also painful and frustrating when she wasnt around.

Peter saw the woman attempting to reach his speed, and with an indulgent smile he saw the fine, silvery thread of wire that formed an anthenae, invisible enemy lurking in the dark, blending with the enviroment, waiting like a flytrap to capture any beast that, carelessly, flew past it's sharp thorns. Peter plunged himself to one side, fearlessly, grabbing the girls waist and turning around so quickly he managed to pull her off the path easily. Liz smiled at the boy with bright eyes and a radiant glow in her face, letting her body rest upon his in flight, for he was hovering on his back. Peter returned the smile feeling slightly uncomfortable due to his thoughts, and trying to consider the painful act of abandoning her.

"Peter, now that your happy thought was found vanished!" Liz comenced her inquiry in a very light tone, careful as not to hurt him again, "what is your new happy thought? Because you need one to fly!" finished the girl tilting her head to one side.

"Liz!" started Peter calmly, staring into her eyes intensely, "that's for me to know and for you to find out!" he said brightly and dived from under her stomach.

Liz lost her balance for a brief second, but inmediatly regained it when her mind focused again into a white blurr of snow purity. Peter then flew up so quickly Liz nearly tumbled to one side upon receiving a strong gust of wind. 

"Follow Me!" called Peter from the darkness that expanded menacingly over them.

Liz examined the flying being hesitantly considering all that was up there was outer space, but she didnt question his doings for he was to know what they were doing. She flew after him until all below was nothing but an enormous meteorologic map. Suddenly the reached a point where the temperature changed from a slight warm to an intense cold, and the friction that offered a denser athmosphere dissapeared when they reached gravity 0.

"Peter!" her voice echoed in a frightened call for him, "this is outer space!" she warned with a trembling voice, and hugging her shoulder in a hopeless attempt to regain her body heat.

"I know, isn't it fantastic?" commented Peter crossing his arms and floating calmly in front of her.

It was indeed such a marvelous vision, of an intense beauty, the inmense darkness sparkled with luminous figures of sparkling colours. The sun with it's golden crests illuminting their faces into a copperish tone. The planets floated calmly around them, bigger than ever, of a flaming red, of a crystal cold. And the earth seemed cleaner and more beautiful than ever, with it's intense blue sparkled in greenish and whites from the forests and clouds, and the vast extensions of the Sahara was a pale spot in such beauty. It was a vision Liz was likely never going to forget. 

"Come, it's right over there, pretty close!" exclaimed Peter excitedly pointing at a pale blueish sphere glowing in the distance.

It was a nebulosa, the shell of blueish vapours held a heart of an intense orange and reds, speckled with violets and yellows, and stranded with some greens. It had the apereance of a soft, cottony texture, yet it was not static, but moved lazily around a core. The core was the blinding flash of a white star, intense luminousity yet somewhow cold and palid with a warmth of it's own. Liz was alarmed since stars are known to burn at inimaginable temperatures, and a white one was nothing to joke about.

"relax Liz!" said Peter soothingly, grabbing her hand with a tender care, "I know it's odd, but that's Neverland, it's not a star but a piece of land floating in space!" explained Peter, "sostained by Magick!" he finished with a grin.

The boy flew behind the young female and grabbed her waist. He pressed her hard against his chest and smiled funny upon feeling Liz tense lightly. She was not accustomed to feeling such intense sensations, far from any certain lust it was more like a passionate feeling, something blooming and growing strongly into her heart. 

"it's the only way to get there!" he whispered soothingly into her ear, so lovingly Liz could not help sighing.

Suddenly the world blurred at the speed Peter had gained, the colours mixed and fussed with passion, and the forms vanished into ameba like beings of undefined shape. Then the world around her exploded into a brilliance of colour, passing from something close to a wormhole up to a world blooming with life. It was an island standing proud and tall, all blooming with humid green of glittering colours, and sparkled with the tones of the rainbow. There was a bay, similar to a lagoon, and smoke rose fromone of the high hills. And under their feet was the dreaded ship, almost sumed in shadows, irradiating evil and darkness, covered with a black mist that was tenebrous, symbol to the horrors in it, horrors greater than years ago.

Liz made an attempt to liberate Peter's grip from her waist, trying to reach that ship and save her sister, not leaving with a special bonus of a kick on Hook's shins, as a price for his great and candid job. Peter's grip however tightened lightly, keeping her grabbed firmly and securely upon his warmth.

"let me at him, Peter, I'mm gonna shove his hook up his ass!" snarled Liz in a frantic reaction of a wild animal in captivity.

"no Liz, Hook wont do anything to her until he's got me. We are going to the tree house to rest and grab some weapons, tomorrow we'll attack!" explained Peter gritting his teeth from the effort.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The tree house was dusty and dark, but once lit a candle it's warmth and cozyness was such that no home could compare. Liz let herself fall upon one of the beds, the largest, Peter's bed. It was cozy, created with hay and dry leaves, and covered with the skin of a furry beast, most likely a bear from the dark colour and the fluffy ammount of fur, and that fish scent that remained in it if you concentrated enough.

"I admit I'm tired!" sighed Liz placing her hand back to try unbutton her bra and release the tension that was pressing against her chest, "Peter!" she called upon realizing the imposibility of such task due to the tension of her arms (which she had used in numerous occasions as an instinct to fly) " could you please unbutton this? I cant myself" she inquired.

Peter did as was told, he placed his hands under her T-shirt and, rather clumsily, managed to snap it open. But the damage was done. 

Peter did as was told, he placed his hands under her T-shirt and, rather clumsily, managed to snap it open. But the damage was done. The heat of her body affected as a draught to him, and the gentle touch of his hands was an spark to her flame. She turned around and their entraced gazes met. It was slow, gentle, when their lips met was the sealing of a pact, one of mutual agreement and one of sublime and spiritual importance. He gently pushed her down and smiled lovingly, keeping his hands pressed against her warm skin. It wasnt long until their passion was liberated and their bodies fussed in one, tasting, not Liz but Peter the blissful pleasure and love making.

They layed next to each other, sweaty, resting their extreme use of energy in the warmth of each body. The bed was humid from their actions, the salty fluid moistened not only their skin which glowed like copper and silver, but also the bear skin underneath them.

"is this love?" inquired Peter ignorantly, a very large smile drawn on his face.

"just one part of it, if the heart is true this is more intense!" gasped Liz embracing herself to Peter with a smile on her face, the fool's smile of an absolute pleasure.

"then I like this!" Peter said very secure of what he wanted, blinded his senses with the bliss of such act, but once passed the rush of testosterone his doubts were to return.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Liz had woken up the next morning and had decided to take a bath at the lagoon they saw while flying over the island. Her body was sticky from last night, but she had woken fresh and rested, and very happy with herself. Kneeling on a rock Liz washed her hands on a very clear water, yet the darkness revealed the threatening depths of it. 

What happened next was quick, but a hand, slimmy ad rubbery, and palmed hand decorated with a pale, greenish skin and black, sharp claws, engulfed her own hand in a firm grip. Liz gasped, but the speed of the pull that submerged her body underwater was such that through the gast she swalloed a large ammount of the sweet, and cold fuild. Fluid of life that was attempting to murder her. Around her she saw, through a hazy crystal of difracted rays and blueish green darkness and light rippling magickally, the various forms of creatures. They were blurry but she recognized the figures of men and women, with black, long hairs that resembled alge from their glossy and slimy appereance. Their feet wer fish tails, finned and beautiful, smooth like a dolphin's skin, and a darker colour than was the skin. Mermaids that were quickly pulling her down in a deadly game, hostile creatures that hated any sort of intrusion into their territory.

A ripple of light, the wave of a very brilliant silvery glow in the very depths of the lagoon, something so calming, the reflection of a light into a body so smooth a livid that lurked in the depths, yet of a colour so pure it could bring no harm. But it was that which caused havock in between the mermaids, who quickly shriekked and shrilled in their very acute and painful voices, and vanished in the darkness of the rippling blue. 

Liz ignored what had happened, but her lungs were about to explode and her conciousness was drifting off into the land of all peace and bliss. A white blurr had plunged into the lagoon, having seen her being pulled in. The beast held her with powerful paws and pulled her out rapidly, making an enormous effort to pull his humid body out as well. He rested the girl on the beach and pressed on her chest to force her to spit all the water. A calid vomit fell upon the paw accompained with a series of chocking coughs, and Liz's eyes fluttered open to observe the face of her savior. She inhaled a deep, shocked breath, and her eyes widdened greatly as her back straightened. Liz would have expected anything, a prince warrior or a charming elf, or even her Peter, but she never expected to be saved by...

To Be Continued...

AN: ok, this chapter was...somewhat long, ok? Who has saved Liz? I'm letting you time to try and guess, ok?:P dnt tell me no clues, they are all over the story :P. Ok review and tell me how you are liking it.


	8. The White Lightning

Liz ignored what had happened, but her lungs were about to explode and her conciousness was drifting off into the land of all peace and bliss. A white blurr had plunged into the lagoon, having seen her being pulled in. The beast held her with powerful paws and pulled her out rapidly, making an enormous effort to pull his humid body out as well. He rested the girl on the beach and pressed on her chest to force her to spit all the water. A calid vomit fell upon the paw accompained with a series of chocking coughs, and Liz's eyes fluttered open to observe the face of her savior. She inhaled a deep, shocked breath, and her eyes widdened greatly as her back straightened. Liz would have expected anything, a prince warrior or a charming elf, or even her Peter, but she never expected to be saved by this creature.

It had a powerful, round head and a strong, sharp beak the colour of polished gold, glistening in the sun in such brilliance. The body, that of a lion, was strong and fibrous, with powerful legs finished in the razor sharpness of a collection of feline claws. A tail whipped back and forth, and a pair of enormous wings were kept at each side with a great effort, trembling at the weight of the damp, wet feathers. The whole beast was covered in silky fur, like velvet, so soft it was like touching a cloud. The colour was the purest of white, snow besides this animal would look dirty and grey, such was the purity. White fur and white feathers. But something caught Liz's attention, his eyes. They were the colour of dawn, violet, shinny and deep and proffoundly magickal. Inside them you could see a world of magick, a world of fantasy, for in his eyes was the mirror of past, present and future, in such violet and silverish jewel were the souls of beasts from worlds never imagined.

Liz gasped loudly and coughed again, chocking on the remaints of the water she had just vomited. She sat up and coughed it out rapidly, emmiting a dry and rough cough as she convulsed. She was shocked at the animal, her eyes fearfully observing the powefull beak. However it was a brighter glitter of realization, some euphory attempting to dawn from her heart while reason kicked it back down roughtly with it's simple thinking. One would think that after flying all the way to enverland and being attacked by Mermaids, thinking something more scentric would be no problem. But not Liz and her scientifical mind. Recognition, standing up a little straighter she couldnt help staring into such pair of eyes, that observed her back with admiration, care and a deep love and trust.

"Liz, are you ok?" inquired the animal worriedly, taking one hesitant step forward.

"how do you know my name?" inquired Liz dryly, staring at him still suspiciously, trustlessly, slithering back a little more, keeping her distance.

"don't you remember me?" the griffin inquired looking sideways rather sadly, and letting his wings fall back on each side, sighing with something close to deception.

"Li...Lightning?"Inquired Liz hesitantly, staring at the griffin carefully and almost dreamily.

"Liz!" Lightning, the griffin, turned abruptly torwards her, beaming, his feathers ruffled and standing when he inhaled happily, and his features twisted into a grin of pleasant happiness.

Liz knew her words were correct, but she could not believe her eyes hence her harsh reacting. Standing straight she pointed an accusing finger at the griffin, "it cant be! I made you up! You cant be real!" screamed Liz at the animal.

"Liz!" gasped Lightning recoiling a few steps, his wings collapsing to his sides once again, and his eyes looking sadly and dissapointed at the young woman, "I know you think you imagined me, but I'm real! You dreamed of me...of everyone!" explained lightning anciously and desperately, trying as hard as he could to make Liz believe of his existence.

"everyone?" inquired Liz incredulous, eyeing the beast eagerly.

"Shai and Lerea, and Aura, Crizinse, and all!" explained Lightning now lifting his head and taking one step forward.

"and Koe too?" asked Liz falling into her imagination, her voice excited and high pitched.

"now she is!" exclaimed Lightning taking a few more steps forward and smiling through his beaked mouth at the woman.

Lerea smiled dreamily, her eyes glittering with sparks of excitement, emotion, and a slight shadow of disbelief. She pounted on Lightning and embraced the white neck of the animal, hugging him so tightly she was strangling him. Lightning was thrown backwards by the impact and the shock of having this woman screaming at him first and now hugging him as the old friend he was. He smiled and sighed contently and patted the girl's back clumsily with his front paw, closing his eyes with relief at having her around finally.

"LIZ!" echoed a worried voice throughout the air. The birds, frightened from the sudden rush and the booming vibrations took off into the air with a loud flapping and the shrieking chirping of their fear.

Liz pulled back from the griffin quickly and looked up, her eyes dancing across the sky, the sparks of rainbow gliding nervously in the oposite direction of peril caught her attenting. She traced a line with a trembling finger and stopped at the leaf where the shadow was bound to appear. Indeed, like an enormous bird shaded by a sun that had situated itself over him, appeared Peter.

He saw her and the white figure standing next to her, tail swishing calmly and the wings still shaking with the weight. Peter's eyes narrowed at the beast, and his lips bared his teeth when they curled in a snarl. He pulled out a long object that glistened on the sun with the sharp edges of it's deadly blade, with a golden spark of murder that was blinding to the observer. Peter dived swinging the sword, hanging it backwards ready to strike, his mouth open as a war howl escaped his lips.

"Peter NO!" yelled Liz standing just before Lightning, whose beak had been oppened at the attack with a hiss echoing in his razor edges, and his position had been one of battle.

The boy stopped his dive abruptly, standing in a light hover right over the woman, sword raised and glistening maliciously, and body sweating in profuse trickles, a very noticeable frown crossing his confused face.

"he is my friend, my happy thought!" explained Liz frightfully staring with a pleading look at Peter and at the beast.

"that is your friend? How? That thing tried to kill me!" snapped Peter pointing at the griffin, who lowered his head and hissed indignated.

"how wasn´t I to? You found it funny to fool about with OUR eggs!" shrieked the griffin in such an acute voice Peter recoiled. Liz felt her knees buckle under her weight, when a pained expression contorted her features.

"guys please!" moaned Liz pleading, and staring up with teary eyes at both creatures, hence her tears were of phisical pain, while her stomack sank with frozen pain.

Peter's eyes crossed those of an intense violet belonging to the white ghost, a lightning sparkled in between the connection. Saddened eyes, the colour of a hawk's, gazed at the beings as they tested their strength. None gave up, both too prideful to do such, their chests inflated at their eyebrows narrowed. Peter's eyes gazed for a brief moment at Liz, at her saddened eyes, the way her hands were clasped together in a pleading look, and the beautiful face glistening with the humidity of water in a solemn way.

"he saved my life!" whispered the wind, a voice distan and melodic like the howl of a wolf, the voice belongin to the woman he love with all his heart.

And he did. Peter's gaze broke the strength contact to look down in submission, a gift to Liz for it was what she wished.

Lightning went on his hinds, his enormous wingspan spread and flapped vigorously against the ground, and his powerful head raised to the sky, his beak oppened. His head shook back and forth as he shrieked acutely and loudly, victoriously as he called to the winds to make all the spirits know of his win against the boy that never grows.

"thank you Liz!" said the griffin as he landed on his four.

"always, Lightning!" commented the gil raising her extended palm to him and nodding with a shy smile.

The beast took off under the blazing gaze of the teenager boy, several drops of water from his humid body colliding against the bare skins of the two humans. The white body vanished into the clouds with a call of farewell.

"Liz!" commenced a voice somewhat tense from the shame this beast made him go through.

"yeah, Peter?" inquired the woman calmly, curiously.

"let's go get Hook and your sister!" Peter said sternly, throwing a sword to the woman.

Liz caught the sword and stared at the boy. With a determined nodd, both teens took off and plunged into the winds, galloping on their backs, sliding past their waves, and skiing on their cold, ethereal surfaces.

The cold engulfed them as did the mist, the silence became intense and frightening, making Peter shift nervously on his flight. The ship loomed over them, threatening as a shadow of a murderous beast. The sails were ripped and tattered, faling in threads of cloth which floated and swayed with an inexistent breeze, almost in an ethereal way.

"that's odd!" whispered Peter to himself.

His voice echoed in the silence, bouncing around the two figures. Liz stared at him fearfully, but said nothing, keeping her body at a steady hover, her mucles so tense it was painful.

The two children flew over the ship, standing over the highest sail, feling the threats of cloth touch them with the texture of spider web, of centenary silk. They saw figures moving under their feet, shadows walking back and forth in their work. The crawling and twisting of a thick snake called their attention, for even tied and wrapped in ropes her light glisttened with purity. Standing by her was a tall man who stood with dignity, straight and proud.

"well little girl, we should be expecting your sister and that friend of hers to land around here soon, shouldn't we?" said the powerful voice, yet with a tone of delicacy. Even in his good manners it was impossible not to see the snake's venom drooling from his fangs, and to hear the hiss in his voice.

"I told you, Peter Turner is not Peter Pan, and nor is my sister able to fly. They'll never come!" yelled Kelly angrily, clenching her little fists tightly and nearly spitting at Hook's face.

"how can you be so sure? Unless, of course, the boy had been down there for too long and he can fly and fight no more! Maybe he doesnt even know he is Peter Pan!" called Hook loudly, hissing like the snake he was.

Several laughs here and there echoed, cracked, old and rotten, broken with the habit of drinking, and smoking. Peter's fists clenched tightly around the sword, his fury building around his aura, his blood boiling and his stomach churning. He gritted his teeth and leapt into a dive, sword out and ready to strike.

Liz gasped silently but leapt after him, her sword ready as well, although she knew little of it's usage and had less skills at it.

Peter's voice echoed in a war cry making Hook turn around to view his attacker. His lips parted in a grin, a murderous smile that turned into surprise when he felt the cold steel penetrate straight through his heart, tearing flesh and bones.

Peter's lips parted in a triumphant smile, a smile that was to last very little when surprise bloomed in his heart, and fear spread through his veins.

To Be Continued...

AN: What might have happened? Why of the fear? Well, net chapter you'll know. Sorry I wasnt able to write but I promise to finish this story soon, school had taken the best of me but now I'm finished. Well, thank you for reading the story.


	9. Revenge and Betrayal

Hook's lips parted into a laughter, a loud and cruel laugh that froze the blood of the most valiant warrior. Peter saw in the murky shadows and the foggy enviroment that no blood poured from Hook's wound. Even more, there was no blood to flow since, under the rip of Hook's shirt, Peter saw the rib bones poking out with an old and dusty appereance. Hook's face was peeled from all skin and flesh, and only greyish bones with the strands and patchest of rotten flesh formed his features.

"see how the boy was Peter Pan?" laughed Hook looking at Kelly with blood tinted eyes.

Liz landed nearby and saw the appereance of the crew of this ship, which differed nothing from that of their captain.

"Peter, what's going on?" inquired Liz confused, staring at the silent figured with distrust, gripping her sword tightly.

"ah, good quaestion, but directed to the wrong person, young lady!" said captain Hook taking a backwards step to get rid of the sword that penetrated it's body.

"the thing is!" he started pacing around the rotten wood of the deck, "that your friend Peter threw my whole self to a vicious crocodile, but in chapters. First he threw my hand, and then my whole self. The beast fought with me and my crew for days, the result was the death of both sides, my crew and the beast. But you can not kill evil, which was deep in our bodies, that gave us life in a way we are dead, the poison of hathred.

There was something I left undone, and until I finish we wont rest in peace!" finished the captain with a deep growl of an angry beast.

"killing me, that's why you captured Kelly, because you found out I was very close to her sister!" barked Peter pointing an accusing finger at the pirate.

"indeed Peter, it seems like your witts have grown down there...as well as that body of yours!" said Hook trailing his eyes up and down the boy's body almost with a pleasure that made him lick his rotten lips.

Peter growled and pounced forward, his sword whipped the mist with a whistle and the sound of metal clashing sparkled in the silence before the storm.

"kill the girl!" yelled Hook pointing at Liz.

Peter flinched at that remark but attacked furiously, with the skills that made him fearsome to pirates, for he was quick and accurate.

The crew leapt over the girl like a pack of hungry dogs, but the valiant woman fought them with strength gathered from the courage that built her personality. She swinged the sword somewhat clumsily but accurate, keeping the undead at distance, attempting hopelessly to fatally strike but knowing it was useless. She would have flown away into safety but the pirates kept every muscle of her body and neuron in her brain occupied into survival, into mantaining them at bay to keep her body save.

"you love her Peter, like you did to Wendy, but it's the story repeating itself again, isn't it?" the captain commented with a malicious glisten in his eyes.

"no!" Peter growled striking with more fury and strength.

Liz yelled to gather power in her blow, cutting the mist she sliced the arm of a pirate, arm that was gathered and placed back. Liz gasped and winced, recoiling slightly when she felt cold steel slice past the skin in her shoulder, creating an open gash that poured warm blood, flowing with crimson fluid. Burning pain that was not to make her stop, and with a broken yell she plunged forward.

"she is getting tired Peter, for how long will she keep them at bay?" muttered Hook with malice.

"she will, she is strong!" moaned Peter lastimously, staring fearfully at the woman who fought with courage.

"even if she was to escape alive, do you think she will stay in this island with you? No, once again the story will repeat itself, she will grow...finish growing, marry and have children, and you will be nothing but a memory, a hazy image from her dreams, nothing real, nothing that ever ocurred!" said the captain in a dark, low whisper.

Peter was hit with the strength of reality, drained of all the strength his body possesed, and left weaken and defeated, the sweating figure of a frightened child, once again possesed by the dark shadow of a doubtful heart and a frightened soul. Bitten by the razor jaws of the beast that drained his spirits of happiness and left nothing but terrible thoughts. He kneeled before Hook and looked up with pleading eyes, suddenly he knew what he wanted.

"take me but let her go!" gasped Peter looking up through his teary eyes and sweating skin.

Hook recoiled, for in the boy's eyes he saw something greater than life and honor, grater than revenge, and that was giving Peter a courage far greater than the will to live, and it was the wish to see a loved one safe. Peter, unknowing to him, had grown and had learnt to love, and now echanged his life for that of a person more important than himself.

"I can't!" said Hook, grinning with effort, yet keeping his nerves cool.

Peter stood up, narrowing his eyebrows and feeling part of his strength returning to him, the boiling fury boosting his power. He striked and the sword was stopped by Hook's blade, which trenbled in his hand.

Liz fell on her knees, weak and sweating, breathing heavily and resigning to death, her arm pained from where it had been cut. The pirates praised each other and looked down at the woman hungrily. One of them with holes on his skull where the crocodile bit him, raised his sword readi to grant himself the pleasure to strike, a cruel smile on his lips. Liz closed her eyes and gave in to the obvious, a tear trailing her cheek, sad about her sister's destiny and Peter's luck.

The sword whistled in unision with a distant shrill, the blow was certain and a cool, fresh breeze flew past her, she scent of ice and wind floated tender into her nostrils. Liz wondered wether if death was the pleasant aroma of freshness, but the wound on her arm kept stinging hence this was not such. The blow had never reached her.

The woman oppened her eyes and saw a white blurr striking viciously against the pirates, dispersing them from her suroundings. An angry growl echoed in the griffins throat as his paws slashed back and forth, throwing the creatures off board or against the rotten wood that formed the ship.

"LIZ, GO!" called Peter's voice at her upon seeing her safe, away from the pirate's attention.

"NO! I'll never leave you!" Liz complained looking at the boy with loving eyes.

"I SAID GO!" yelled Peter now angrily, fearfully yet determined to see her safe.

Lightning leapt next to her and waited until the woman was situated on his back, then, with a graceful leap, he took off and flew into the mist, blending with it and vanishing from sight. Peter sighed and silently waved good bye, then steel cold of chains wrapped around him, a group of pirates binded him tightly with chains to keep him from scaping.

"you are mine, finally Peter!" laughed Hook with a roar, raising his metallic hand to the foggy sky.

Liz leaned forward, gasping breathlessly, gripping her arm. She felt the gash under her hand, the stinging sensation of a thousand burning blades tearing her flesh. The warmth of a sticky fluid flowed past her fingers, staining her white vest with intense, dark crimson. The teenager coughed lightly, feeling the gentle breeze tenderly caress her cheek. This managed to apale the constricting of her stomach and the need of throwing up that attacked her. The gentle swaying of the griffin's flight, mixed with the dizzy sensation derivated from the loss of blood made her world spin and difract as if observed through a broken lense.

"Liz, hang on tightly!" Lightning called with a worried shriek, feelng the woman's hands loosing the strength to grip on the white feathers for a second longer.

"I...I will, dont worry!" murmured the girl weakly, attempting to keep her tired eyelids open, and pressing the animal's sides with her legs in a very tender way.

Liz ignored if she had really lost all efimerous trace of conscience, but she remembered the slapping of leaves against her bare arms, and the itchy feeling of branches scratching her viciously. The beast hand landed carefully, with a gentle thump and a very weak shaking of his body. However the weakened girl could not hold on for longer and rolled off his back, hitting the bed of grass and moss gently.

The girl blinked several times as the sun pointed with wondrous and bright rays at the magnificent hawk eyes. She coughed roughly and stood up on her shaking muscles. The griffin was standing over her, the dawn like violet eyes staring at her through a veil of concern, the sharp beak clicking with nerves.

"perhaps you should not stand up." Had said the animal but was ignored with a moving hand that pushed the great face away.

"what happened?" inquired the woman through a cracked voice.

"the pirates were undead, consumed in their hathred torwards Peter." Lightning explained looking sideways, not wanting to cross his eyes with those of the girl.

"Peter? Where is he?" inquired Liz staring around intently, expecting to see the boy land by her.

Lightning refused to look at her, a misty gaze lost in the infinity of nothingness, penetrating the frondous jungle, the rainbow of greens and darkness, the collection of misterious beings and sounds of all lights.

"Lightning, where is Peter?!" yelled Liz gathering her strength from the pit of her stomach, where fear resided, frozen yet living.

"he stayed in the ship, I believe he was captured!" said the winged beast looking intensely at the girl.

"what? We have to go back, oh Peter, we have to!" yelled Liz going into a fit of histerics, her hands gesticulating profusely and her eyes staring around and seeing nothing but what fear revealed.

"Liz, LIZ! Relax, I rbought you here, it's the only way to help Peter and Kelly now!" explained Lightning, pointing at something situated behind Liz with a quick say of his head and beak.

The woman looked behind herself, relaxing only a bit, being beaten by curiosity. The dark mouth of a cavern expulsed it's breath of ancient and closed space, of humid freshness. But there was something else in the aroma, the gentle but very characteristic and sharp scent of ice. With trembling legs the woman stood up and stared intently at the mouth of the cave, round and dark, and crowned with the humid and bright green of a velvety curtain of moss.

Liz's eyes looked back at the griffin, inquiring and somewhat suspicios. The animal stared at her with sincere eyes, he nodded and urged her to walk into the cave. Liz did as she was expected to, and paced towards the entrance, stopping with hesitant paces right before being engulfed by the darkness. The winged beast stood right before her, smiling contently through his eyes, observing her with the joy of a dog who has first seen his owner from a few days' separation.

Liz, taking a deep breath, took a long step forward and entered the darkness, seeing nothing but a faint glitter, a magickal sparkling of stars in a very dark and clean night sky. She felt a cold, almost polar breeze, entering her nostrils and running down her lungs.

A gentle shifting, the rippling sound of glass and the tender darkness of a shadow covering the sparkling sky before her startled Liz. She gasped loudly and looked front very intensely, attempting to gather enought vision as to discover what being caused the movement, the rippling. A stray hand reaching towards a wall discovered soon a burning sensation. It was ice.

The appereance of stalactites, white like the moon itself, sharp and razor, like fangs. This was accompained with a gust of air, frozen air, and the shrilly sound of a crystaline roar, which sounded like music played with glasses, but was equally threateting. The vicious glimmer of pale, cold eyes, stared intensely at the girl. And Liz yelled, loudly, startled and frightened, and imperiously angered knowing she had been cruelly betrayed by her best friend. And she had fallen, shattering all her dreams and her fantasy, all her hopes.

"you are mine, Peter, and know I?m going to feel the pleasure of killing you, for once and forever!" screamed Captain Hook, a maddening glitter in his eyes, which were stained with the deep red of the blood he desired pouring and saboring.

"Captain Hook, dont do that!" yelled a tiny voice that had passed unnoticed through the heat of the battle.

The captain sighed, discontented, staring up at the sky not pleading but more tired about the situation. His eyes bore into the little girl with a hathred that, mixed with the whole vision of his demacrated face, was frightening. Kelly drowned a whimper but remained cold and passive, inflating her chest with bravery.

"Liz will come back, if you kill him now...and me, you wont be able to please on killing hir before her, and seeing her suffer!" Kelly explained with an intelligent glint in her eyes, and a charming smile that had won the hearts of many.

"you know little bitch? You are very smart, but not enough. I know it's a trick but nothing can stop me so...I'll follow your game and see what happens in the end!" said the captain with a snarl in the face, showing putrefied and rotten teeth. This vision made Kelly convulse with disgust, but she remained cold and firm.

"meanwhile I will please myself in torturing Peter, right Peter?!" Hook said turning to him, that vicious smile returning to his rotten lips.

Peter sighed, he was tired of this game. He wanted Hook to vanish, and everything to be the way it used to, perhaps as it was before Wendy came, he had fun but he was nothing but an animal. But with Liz, he had changed, he had known things never dreamed, and had felt something so deep and precious that glittered like a diamond.

"you know Peter? You have grown! You are nearly as tall as me, and you have grown thicker...and your face, is that I see the trace of a beard?" inquired Hook pointing at the boy.

Peter looked at him through fearful eyes, it was true, he had had the need to shave since a year ago, but he had resigned to it since he was in the Mainland. But being in Neverland once again, enjoying the pleasured of being free, of being a child, he started to realize he was growing. And a pang of fear stinged frozen in his veins. He could not return, it was a year to go and he would start the college, then a job, and then be a grownup with too many responsibilities to have fun. He could not go back or he would loose the brief trace of childhood that remained in him.

To Be Continued...

AN: ok, not as quick as I would have wished to, but I presume it didn't take longer than the others. SO here it comes, another chapter, and perhaps one or two more to go. SO what will happen to Liz? And to Peter? Will Liz return? Or will Hook get tired of torturing Peter and stab him through the heart with his hook?

Thank you for the reviews, by the end of the story I will write a personal thank you to all the readers that have used their time in reviewing.


	10. Mirages of Reality

The beast emerged from its refuge of darkness, the light that penetrated from the mouth of the cave licked the skin tenderly. It was an enormous female, towering greatly over the girl with her nearly twenty meters of length, one of the largest dragons. Her body was covered with scales the colour or polished argenta, a light colour that glimmered with the pressence of stars. The scales were soft and velvety, and they seemed to merge with the glittering suroundings, sparkling with the ice that was the essence of the beast. Her face was noble, friendly, elongated and slim, with a pair of sharp and long horns, and a crest of strong, white fur running across her back. On her face's sides were a collection of thorns, united by a delicate skin that gave it the appereance of a fish's fin.

"hello Elisabeth!" said a gentle voice, a spark of knowledge glittering in the dragon's eye.

"who are you?" said Liz trembling intensely. She felt weak, cold and stunned. Her skin hair stood on ends when the frozen breath of the beast reached her weakly.

"can't you recognize me? Have you forgotten me? I, bred by griffins, who fought against the Nit Kyrum" said the dragon gently, inflating her chest proudly, hence her voice was calm and tranquil.

"I...!" started a confused teenager, scratching her head and gripping her wound strongly. Then it hit her, "Eikasia!" snapped Liz stunned.

The dragon rumbled with a sound that was a deep purr, contented at the woman's discovery. Liz beamed, all her fears gone, all her fantasy comming true, her wildest dreams turning to face her and greet her with open arms.

"fascinating! And what happened? Tell me the end of the battle, what was of Aura, and Shai? And Koe?!" snapped the girl excited, swinging her arms and containing a gasp from the sting of pain that shot through her shoulder.

With a gentle smile, Kasia began to relate the events ocurred during that battle, Aura's valiant fight, Shai's transformation, and the very much needed intervinience of the always cheerful Koe. Liz listened closely, her eyes glimmering with interest, lost with fascination into that space of icy stars that seemed to illuminate Kasia's figure as she spoke. Her face was a book of emotions, reflecting the pained at some bad news, or the excited at the expectation of a result, the reliefe, and the euphory at some enemy defeated.

"fantastic, so where are Shai? And Koe? Where is Koe?!" Liz snapped excitedly, jumping on her feet lightly, nervously.

"Shai is out there, hunting, and Koe was gone for a long time, but she is here now!" explained Kasia looking at Liz with an indulgent glimmer in her eyes, knowing features shinning through her velvety scales.

"fantastic! Where is she? I want to see her!" snapped Liz with a hyperactive shaking that made her forget the pain that was still present in her muscles.

"she is right here!" Eikasia mentioned calmly looking at the ice covered wall.

One of Kasia's claws moved forward, with a gentle but swift movement she rubbed off the frost that had formed over the stone. The pieces of ice fell gently, in a calm sway like the feathers of a bird, shining briefly like the blazes of a flame. With a faint, magickal glow, the polished surface of ice appeared in a way it resembled a mirror.

"she is in there!" said Eikasia calmly, solemnly piercing the hawk eyes of the girl.

Taking a deep breath, Liz walked forward, torwards the polished surface, observing with hesitation the glowing surface, and the darkenned corners glimmering lightly with the faint rays of light that, playfully, sneaked through. She took one glance torwards Lightning, who bowed gently, urging her to go on. Liz then penetrated the tense silence and ventured into looking through the magickal surface of the window torwards that beast who reached her heart. Then she saw it, looking back at her was the beast, the beautiful dragon. Her face resembled that of a dog, with a sharp mouth, pointed, wolf ears, and a thick, flaming mane that seemed to sparkle with the blaze and dancing life of a fire. Two straight horns followed the direction of the wind, bent backwards, the same as her mane. The eyes observed her in a wondrows way. They were beautiful, a dull green sparkled in honey which resembled the eyes of a prey bird. The beast's body was decorated with scales the colour of copper, bright and blazing in the faint light.

Liz smiled gently at the dragon in the window, and the beast did the same. The black lips curled into a smile and the eyelids fell lightly, pleased at the woman's vision.

"hello Koe!" Liz said gently, with a shy voice. The girl saw te dragon attempting to speak to her, and her eyebrows narrowed in confusion, staring intensely at the lips.

"what are you trying to tell me?" the girl said a little louder, seeing the dragon's face frown in frustration as well.

"VO-CA-LI-CE!" Liz exclaimed nervously, moving her lips slowly so the beast could undertand her as well.

Her heart stopped, and the woman recoiled, eyes widdening in surprise when she finally understood what the dragon was saying. The animal's lips formed the word, vocalice. It was no window. It was a mirror. Looking down at herself Liz saw a golden copperish chest, and a pair of front paws keeping her standing, finished in sharp claws.

"do you understand now?" said Kasia's gentle voice. Liz turned to look at her, feeling her large wings twitching nervously, "you are Koe!" finished the large, argent dragon calmly.

Liz looked back at the mirror, examining her figure, the image of that beast she always dreamed to be. Her wings expanded lightly, trembling with anxiety, with the need of trying them out. Her eyebrows narrowed upon seeing an item next to her, reflectd on the mirror but not in the reality. It was an egg, a copperish egg floating lazily next to her, glimmering with the fire that irradiated from it's depths. Liz turned torwards Eikasia, observing her intently, an inquiring frown reflecting upon her features.

"Kasia, why is that egg in the mirror, but not in the reality?" Liz asked calmly, yet curiously.

Kasia's eyes stared at her, penetrating, intensely, with a glint of worry and knowledge dancing in unision inside the depths of her ice orbs.

"arg, I'm tired of waiting for that girl, little bitch!" snarled captain Hook showing Kelly his threatening fist with the silvery hook, the metal glinting maliciously.

Kelly stared at the menacing claw with widdened eyes, her little body tensing, and her blood freezing with fear. She felt the fetid scent of the captain's rotten body, and the glare tinted with blood in the large, pale eyes.

"I'll start slowly, by ripping you lmb by limb, and then I'll tear open your abdomen to let your intestines pour out! Yeah...a slow, painful death!" comented the pirate, his gaze was glossy, dreamy, and his smile was a vicious snarl.

"Hook, leave her alone, she's just a child!" Peter's voice called back bravely.

Hook was startled at first by the boy's insolent yell, but then his words sank in into the captian's putrid soul, and a grim smirk that was all but pretty appeared into the greenish black lips. He turned to face the valiant teenager, lowering the metal hook, and eyeing the boy's soul while licking his lips hungrily.

"well, well, well Peter, if she's a child...what are you Peter?" inquired the man maliciously.

Peter inflated his chest only briefly, yet he remained silent, his own words reaching his conscience. He lowered his gaze with shame and worry, he hadn't meant that, yet he had at the same time. He was turning sixteen very soon,or perhaps it was seventeen for he had forgotten. He was not a child any more, but he would not admit it. Peter had never expected to develop so quickly in the five years he had spent down, in the Mainland. But he had.

The young teenager looked up, his intense blue eyes glaring deeply into Hook's pale ones, piercing the captains integrity and soul. A knowing smirk appeared in the child's lips, a smile sideways of knowledge, narrowed eyebrows of malice and mischief.

"I am a man!" Peter called back truggling against the chains that were wrapped around his body, and playing with the lock in an attempt of opening it.

"wel, Peter! You admit it? However I dont think you will get sufficient strength to tear open the chains just by admiting your...growth!" snarled the captain in a venomous hiss.

Hook's attention was abruptly called with the strident and terrified yell of a pirate. The shriek of utmost fear was accompained by the shrilly song of ice, and the profound growl of fire.

"Captain, DRAGONS!" yelled the frightened pirate, pointing at the sky.

Hook looked up only to focus his gaze on two enormous sillouettes, one of the brightest argenta, and the much smaller one of the intensity of flaming copper. He narrowed his eyes and growled like a rabid wolf.

"you are very smart, little child!" he hissed in Kelly's direction, trembling with rage.

Kelly gulped lightly, and felt her body shiver with fear, yet mantained her integrity and courage, and her tiny chest inflated with pride.

"load the cannons! Prepare to fight! Fill'em with venomous arrows! Anything but get rid of those things!" yelled Hook frantically, walking past his crew and waving his hook back and forth, imparting instructions.

"we got them where we wanted!" said Kasia keeping her wings steady in a hover, and her neck arched pridefully.

"they are going to shoot us down!" growled Liz flapping her own wings unexpertly and frantically, her hawk eyes glaring at the phantom Jolly Roger.

"relax and keep your control, just fly away from the trayectory of the cannonball!" Kasia commented calmly and knowing.

The booming sound of a thunderous roar echoed in the distance, the rumble of an earthquake shaking the sky, making the clouds tremble. The urging shrill of icy song, the triumphant yells of pirates upon seeing the copper's confusion. But things happened as they were supposed to, because it was the way Liz wanted them to happen. She regained control over her frozen body, tilting her wings she slithered away from the zooming ball like an enormous snake. Kasia raised her body and spined in the air, in such way that the metal beast flew past the gap left between her semifolded wings and the front part of her body.

Peter struggled to release himself. He had tried everything, sneaking through the chain was futile, splitting them off was hopeless, and opening the lock was turning useless. He yelled enraged, frustrated, gripping each corner of the chain where the lock had been placed and pulling with all of his might. He gasped shocked when he felt them split apart, when the chain whimpered with it's faint, sprinkling sound of faeries.

"what the...!" gasped Peter pulling off the heavy chains, and turning quickly to find the cause of such miraculous event, and to break Kelly's ropes to free her.

Peter whimpered in surprise when he saw the enormous and thin body of a white griffin tearing open Kelly's ropes, freeing her. The animal's violet eyes looked at Peter, and the shadow of a smile seemed to illuminate his face. Peter bowed in gratitude, seeing how one of his old enemies had just saved him from captivity, and possibly death.

Kelly needed no words, she rushed torwards the beast and mounted the powerful back, gripping onto the fluffy, white feathers of the griffin's neck. Lightning looked at Peter and nodded, asking him to ride on his back, to fly away torwards safety. The eyes of the griffin saw terror, a pleasant terror, a necesary fear, but it was such anyways, at it meant danger.

"Peter, come on!" called Lightning with his violet eyes sparkling angrily.

"NO! I have to finish this once and forever!" yelled Peter searching with his gaze for any form of weapon.

"you fool! Come on! You can't kill Hook, he's a monster, he's dead!" snarled Lightning, pouncing on the demency of Peter and making the boy snap out of his state of wild craze, and thirst of revenge.

Expanding his wings, the griffin took off into a flight, Kelly mounting expertly on his back, and Peter being tightly, yet tenderly gripped into the claws of the handsome animal. His figure emerged from the density of mist, only to be gazed by the acute sight of the two dragons. The wind slashed and gnashed at the white feathers viciously, clawing at the body with the rejection of it's speed. The griffin's velocity was such that Lightning became nothing but a faint blurr, blending in with the blueish mist that fogged their way through.

"know that I?m not doing this for you, but because Liz asked me to!" shrieked Lightning coldly, clipping his beak angrily.

Peter looked up briefly, and inmediatly he felt a pang of guilt piercing through his heart with cold, vicious fangs. He looked down shamefully, and inmediatly he understood that his games and jokes were nothing but cruel mischief. He thanked Wendy silently for stealing his heart, and forcing a research that ended up in a five years of age and maturity increase.

Hook smiled with his rotten teeth and black, putrid lips. In his hand, gripped lovingly was a small flask. The glass contained a liquid that was of an intense crimson, like freshly poured blood, yet also it was thick like a venom. It was indeed a deadly poison brewed with hathred and malice, and which could kill instantly.

The captain poured a few drops of the venom over the sharp edge of an arrow. Inmediatly he placed such arrow into the cannon. He grinned with madness, and laughed a terrible chuckle. Hook had noticed the departure and escape of Peter and his hostage Kelly Adams. This fact had done nothing but boost the thirst of revenge to a level of craze and madness it turned frightening. He now seemed more imponent than ever in a sad way, greenish drool trickling down his foamy mouth, and the eyes bulging out, wide pupils and thick red veins.

"here, my men, fire at the dragons!" he growled, pointing at the menace that could destroy them, for the magick of dragons bloomed with strength and effectiveness.

A pirate that was nothing but bones, engulfed in tattered old clothes, ragged and dirty, picked the arrow attempting hopelessly to grin pleasantly at Hook. He placed the arrow into the cannon, inmersing it into the depths of the black hole that was the dangerous mouth. With great accuracy they pointed at the hovering dragons, trying to decide which of them was the beast to destroy them. Finally they decided upon the flaming blurr of Koe, or Liz as she was known to the Mainland.

"FIRE!" boomed Hook's thunderous voice into an order that was to be complied.

With a loud, thunder roar that was brief yet loud and powerful, the cannon spit the load of his stomack, vomiting a deadly poison into the sky. It flew, dripping venom the colour of blood, eyes fixed on the small but quick figure of the copper dragon. Liz heart the booming howl, and saw the crimson sparkle, but only did she realize the peril she was in.

To Be Continued…

AN: Ok, before you throw poisonous arrows, or whichever item you wish at me, let me make up an excuse for my late posting. I had exams, therefore could not write, and to make things worst my computer decided he had had enough of my constant yelling and died. Actually the refridgerating system died so I was nearly two weeks without it. Right after that, the disquette where I saved my in process stories would not work, and I lacked time to work on that until today. But finally I fixed it and you can enjoy one new chapter. This and the next will culminate the story.

Thank you for your attention.


	11. Destiny

Kasia grinned through her pearly fangs, raising her head lightly and howling an icy song at the sky. The sound resembled that magickal melody emited by the whales, that which sailors feared as mermaid songs. Her eyes of water had caught the small and nearly invisible image of a white griffin soaring away from the ship, flying at the speed of storm light torwards the land of safety.

That was all she needed, no words to be spoken between the two dragons, only actions, only flight and attack. She inhaled deeply and expanded her jaws as wide as she was allowed, keeping her wings steady to hover calmly as she aimed. She inflated her chest and arched her long neck, feeling her helium organ inflate, and the water in her special gland begin to freeze.

Kasia heart the booming sound, but the world revolved slowly around her, she needed to have this done, and quickly. Throwing her head forward, plunging with accurate aim the water organ closed and threw out the water, that came in the shape of ice, mixed with brief particles of helium that froze in contact with the athmosphere. It was a powerful beam since the air was humid and dense, molecules that fused with the existent of ice. A thick colum of ice flew torwards the shick, crashing against the thick backside, and expanding a legion of ice that was quickly covering everything, conquering each area of rotten wood. Inmediatly an inhuman shriek filled the air as the wave of ice splashed against the crew, engulfing then into its mortal, doomed waters. Hook froze with that cruel, maddened grin in his lips.

The crew was enclosed in an enormous block of ice, not dead, nor alive, which meant they were in their prison for eternity. Kasia quickly pronounced a sequence of words in arcane language, ancient speech of inimaginable power. The ice that covered the ship glowed brightly, blueish and pale, only to fade with a sparkle, closing the lock and keeping the ice steady forever. It was not to vanish, melt or break for it had been magickally sealed.

Liz only saw the sparkle of a deep crimson, she was perceiving the world at slow motion, and she had seen the arrow flying torwards her, threatening dead with a blood covered fang. Impulsing herselft with all her might she flew up with a quick, powerful flap of her wings. The leathery surfaces retreated brief nanoseconds before the arrow made it's way through the air that Liz had ocupied. The copper dragon arched her back to fly over the argent dragon behind her and dive down through the other side.

Unfortunately Kasia had been inmersed in her spell and her attack to realize that a flying death was quickly gaining on her terrain. With a loud shrill that vibrated with pain, the arrow went through Kasia's side, stabbing itself right behind the left arm, under the wing's skin.

"Kasia!" had yelled a terrified Koe with a roar that reached a fearful whimper.

The argent sighed breathlessly and started descending, hovering quickly torwards the island, where her efimerous posibilities of surviving increased lightly. She was conscious that the poison was deadly and instant in humans, which granted her more than 15 minutes of intense suffering. She considered casting a spell on herself to destroy her life, but harakiri was not an option, but the safety of Koe, the girl and Peter Pan.

Kasia perceived through foggy eyes and a feverish, blurry veil in her vision the shore. Lightning shifted worriedly at the decayed appereance of Kasia, and Peter grabbed Kelly tightly, ready to take off if the beast lost all control and collapsed. Liz flew closely behind, her eyes stared at the argent colossus worriedly, her wings trembling lightly, and her head tossing with concern.

The control of the wings was excelent, but not the strength remained on the animal's body, for as she touched land her powerful legs buckled and gave in under the 5 ton weight of the dragon. Kasia collapsed under a cloud of tan dust, and her breathing became laboured, pained, while her skin dripped with glass, the sweat of all siler dragons.

"Kasia!" yelled Liz, diving straight torwards the beach.

Upon reaching the land, Liz stopped expanding the wings like a parachute, becoming a perpendicular line with the floor. A golden and copperish sparkle shone and floated into a rain of zillions of stars as the dragon's body vanished. Liz was back to human self, gone the dragon she could handle things easier. She ran across the sand until she reached the dragon's head, where Lightning was situated, vigilant and worried, his dawn eyes dull.

"Elisabeth, you are a dragon?" said a very stunned Kelly, trembling with worry and concern in Peter's arms.

"I'll explain later!" snapped Liz harshly, more than she would have wanted, and inmediatly she was sorry.

Peter stared at Liz disaproving, hugging the girl tighter, yet with tender arms. He felt comfortable with this little creature in his strong, powerful arms, and he felt like everything he said would make the girl feel better.

"Kelly, I know it's weird, but this world can just make anything happen, like for example your sister being a dragon, or me being Peter Pan!" explained Peter with a tender, friendly smile.

"but you are Peter Pan!" exclaimed Kelly staring at the boy's eyes which had turned cloudy, searching for something that affirmed her belief.

"of course not!" laughed Peter and winked knowingly at the girl, a secret between the both. A secret known to all, but that making Kelly believe she was the only one to know made the girl go through this trauma more smoothly.

The two children's attention was directed torwards the large figure laying on the ground, exhaling her last breaths. The griffin was afliged and highly affected, his folded wings trembling with silent sobs that shed no tears. Liz face glowed like a diamond, stained in the salt humidity of her sorrow. Kneeled by Kasia she caressed the velvety muzzle tenderly, gripping on the scales as if trying to keep the life from flying away.

"Kasia tell me you will survive!" sobbed Liz, wanting a hug of comfort, something to assure her this friend was to live.

"no promises Koe, for the venom is deadly, nothing can be done! But it was great fighting with you again Koe, and meeting you Liz!" gasped Kasia through ragged, laboured breaths, coughing a mouthful of blood that was becoming acidic and darker.

Upon hearing the dragon's words, Lightning's head feathers pricked with a frown. A look of ilumination crossed his features, and one could sense the light of hope that irradiated pure and strong from his heart.

"perhaps something can be done!" comented the griffin taking a step forward, the grey colour of his feathers vanishing to return into the pure white of hope.

"you think?" Liz said eagerly looking at the griffin's eyes through the blurry veil that covered hers, seeking eagerly for a trace of truth.

"yes, you see? This is your story Liz. You are Koe, who fought with Kasia, Shai and Aura against the Nit Kyrum, but you are also Liz who wrote that story. Can't you see? All you have to do is go back and write the story of how Kasia was cured from the uncurable venom." Shrieked Lightning eagerly, flapping his wings with a triumphant grin on his beak.

"yes...it could work, lets go back to the Mainland then!" called Liz pointing at Kelly and Peter.

Kelly rushed to Lightning and mounted on his back, being helped by the beast as he kneeeled before her. But Peter didn't budge or shake any bit. He remain tense, straight and full on his position. Liz's hopeful smile faded as she saw the saddened look casted by his dull eyes.

"you are not coming!" said Liz. It was not a question, for there were none to be asked. The simple way his eyes glittered with tears showed her that this sentence only affirmed it.

"understand it Liz, I'm the boy that never grows up! If I go back I'll grow up, and I'm afraid of doing such" explained Peter emphatising his fear with a tender tear that fell across his cheek.

"you are a child no more Peter, and you know it, that's why you are scared, because if you go back you'll loose any trace of childhood in you!" yelled Liz frightened herself for loosing that which she loved more than anything.

"Wendy was happy as long as I came to visit her!" yelled Peter angrily, frightened himself, and knowing it was not fully true.

"Wendy was not pregnant!" Hissed Liz silently, narrowing her eyebrows and suddenly looking as threatening as her large, draconish figure.

The girl walked past a frozen Peter, straight and proud as her shattered spirit was. She leapt onto Lightning and, automatically kicked on the beast's sides. Lightning took off with a pained shriek of protest. He flew speedily, away from the land, away from the star that was Neverland. Away from Liz's first love. It was a race against time, at least until she reached the Mainland, for Kasia had few minutes to live.

"Sis, what happened to Aura? You never told me!" inquired Kelly excitedly, bored about the flight and wanting to kill the time by hearing to the much awaite end of her sister's story.

"Aura? Who? Ah, yah...the story! Well...

"Aura NO!" shrieked Shaimoon, upon seeing the dark beast plunging torwards his beloved moon dragon.

The dragon was engulfed by the flame, and so was her rider, an Eare Kyre that was a wizard, known as Gaby. The creature covered his humanoid body with a pale, furry hand of golden fur. But nothing could save them as the fire devoured each scale, each fur and cloth belonging to the two creatures. A howl, and yell, all pain, all terror and fear, and then the flames vanished. Gaby perished but not Aura, whose eyes stared into Shai's begging for forgiveness, for as much as she knew he loved her, the female's heart belonged to her deceased companion.

Then, wingless, for the fire consumed her leathery folds, she fell. The beast agonized a minute longer, then her body collided with a dry thud against the hard ground. All was silent, for all were too conmotioned to articulate word. The silence broken by the war cry belonging to Shaimoon, a call of sadness, of shattered heart, and also of revenge.

He saw then, below him, a creature battling with grace and agility. Her silver scales glistenend like ice and water into the setting sun. He saw her under a whole new brightness, as she conjured a wave that washed the five, black dragons that ambushed her. And Shai realized that Eikasia was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He didn't love her like he did to Aura, but he felt phisically attracted.

Koe and the Noa Kyre (a black, humanoid dog) flew around, stabbing the enemy with the Dragonbane (a magickal lance) that belonged to Jaguar. The copper dragon tore and slashed, and torched with her weapons, and Jaguar, the Noa Kyre fought bravely through her tears, tears of sorrow for the loss of her mate.

Shai returned to the battle, and growling deeply and hoarsely he pounced forward, torwards Nerana, the monstruous dragon, no larger than him, who was the cause of the dragons' disgrace. Both clashed into a bloody fight, tearing their flesh with their claws, and the Nit Kyrum attempting to flame the delicate ice dragon. Shai managed to pull himself away from the deadly grip, and with a swift move he released a column of ice that crashed against the dragon's wing. Without loosing a spark of time, Shai swinged his tail with much strength and hit the frozen wing. Under the powerful contact, the wing shattered into a million particles of ice. It was all they needed for the leader of the Nit Kyrum could no longer fly.

He perished instantly, painfully, destroyed inside and consumed in the blood he pleased and rejoiced in pouring. Gone their leader, the survivors scattered towards safety. And that was the end of the battle. The dragons cheered with their howls and roars, and shrills. But never would the world be the same, since dragons were now to be feared everywhere. And all because of the Nit Kyrum's cruel game, and Chaos terrible shadow expanding in the form of darkness wyrms.

"See? I told you they existed!" affirmed Kelly triumpahntly, glad upon hearing the much expected end of the story.

"yeah, you were right!" Liz said smiling tenderly, and ruffling the girl's flaming locks, smiling sadly and remembering that, in a way, this end was Peter's cause.

"where can I find a cure?" inquired Peter with trembling voice, praying for the dragon to hold on.

"the...the unicorns!" hissed Kasia in a tired, exhausted voice.

"the unicorns? But they hate me! All the creatures of this island hate me!" called Peter, making his point clear through a frown.

"I know, and so do I! After all you though egg-soccer with my eggs was fun! But you are my only hope, Peter!" explained Kasia raising her foggy eyes lightly.

"the unicorns will never come close to me!" muttered the boy, lowering his eyes shamefully.

"Peter Turner, you have changed! I see that change in you, I sense your good heart! The unicorns will do such as well!" explained the dragon feeling her eyelids growing heavy, and her voice shattering lightly.

In the darkness of the woodlands, in the depths of it's core, a blueish mist floated lazily. It was not dangerous, thick and heavy like that around the Jolly Rodger, but a light, pure and comforting magick. This was it, Peter knew, this was the land of the unicorns. The leaves shook and rustled at one side, the silent pitter pat of light footsteps, and the chimming of a melodic neight filled the air. A unicorn, of a white purer than recently fallen snow, of a curly pearly mane, a slim body and a golden horn larger than all, penetrated the area with elegant and dignified steps.

"what do you want stranger!" called the unicorn through threatening eyes, which seemed to blaze with a spark of suspicion.

"Lady Dianoia, you know me well for I have pursued your calfs, and attacked your herd in numerous occasions...cruelly!" Peter called valiantly at the enormous unicorn before him.

Gasps echoed in the depths, and Peter knew he was surounded by brave and powerful unicorn warriors, beasts of such magick and stregth he had little to do against an attack. He had to play his words carefully.

"stranger, how do you know of my name? And although your actions fill my noble heart with terror, and your structure is familiar to my old eyes, who are you?" inquired the female, eyeing the boy suspiciously.

"I know much more, Lady Dianoia, for I know you are the leader of this pack. My name is Peter Turner, but I believe you know me more byu the name of Peter Pan!" Peter called inflating his chest bravely, and standing his ground, although always respecting the unicorn's high rank.

More gaps, and exclamations of surprise echoed in the depths, in unision the leaves rustled nervously.

"he is Peter Pan?"

"oh my I would have never guessed!"

"what happened? He's all grown!"

"that doesn't matter, he is still that cruel, vicious and evil boy!"

"yeah, I say we kill him!"

"he might have changed! Give him a chance to explain himself!"

"Doulcara! Always so trusting, never confide in that who stabbed you once!"

"SILENCE! Unicorns, it is I speaking, so let me decide the boy's fate!" Dianoia's voice boomed loud and severe over the pale mist, the golden horn, only belonging to the leaders, glistened dangerously.

Peter gulped and stood there, frozen, with a trace of fear crossing his boyish features. He looked pleading at the female, beggin to speak.

"what brings you to the land of Unicorns? This could have costed your death!" inquired the high female, placing her weight on the left foot to rest her asleep right hoof.

"Eikasia, the argent dragon was reached by an arrow covered with a deadly poison. She told me only uncorns were to know of a remedy. I know I am risking my life, because I did many cruel things in my prolongated youth, but I've grown five years in body and mind, and if Kasia trusted me, I dont see why you could not give me a chance!" explained Peter through a trembling voice, clenching his fists and sweating trickles of cold drops.

"hum!" the Unicorn was thoughtful, her pale blue eyes glistened with a studying gaze.

All was tension in the area, the huffinf and nervous stomping of eager unicorns echoed in the depths. Peter shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other, anxious and slightly frightened.

"I see you standing here, brave, yet your eyes glisten with a spark of fear. Peter I am old and wise, and I can sense that your heart shines brighter now, and in your voice I feel your shame, hencefore you are allowed to live!" Dianoia said raising her head up high, and keeping one knee folded with a foreleg raised proudly.

"thank you, Lady of the Unicorns!" said Peter kneeling before her respectfully, hearing an angry and deceived huff behind him.

"I will help you cure my old friend Kasia, for if she trusts you, so do I. However Peter, I tell you now that I see you, for my eyes and heart never lies, you are Peter Pan no more, and from now on shall be known as Peter Turner!" nieghed Dianoia walking torwards the boy.

Peter understood her words inmediatly, raising his head with admiration and respect to focus his eyes in the ice cold, intelligent ones. He was frozen with a current of fear, cold and terrified, but deep inside all was warmth, hope and excitement. And in his mind was the thought of Elisabeth Adams, the woman who changed him, and who was controling the world where he lived.

Kasia raised her eyes weakly when the stomping of hooves collided against the sand, sending a rain of itching grains against the silvery scales of the dragon. She was weak, and cold, very cold even when the sun was caressing her body in a tender sway, with an increased intensity in his heat as worry grew in the flaming heart.

"Peter, you made it, I knew you could!" Eikasia said with a cough, managing a very weak and trembling smile.

"Kasia..." whispered Dianoia, looking at the much larger beast with sadness and a slight flame of anger flickering in her ice depths. "Peter, dismount, you have done all you could already!" comanded Dianoia at the boy still situated on her back.

Peter obeyed and leapt off, gliding lightly to avoid falling or hurting the female's body. He sat by a rock, observing the scene before him. Dianoia walked torwards the dragon, muttering something under her breath. The enormous alicorn began shinning brightly and intensely, turning from a golden flicker to an intense white, like a star flashing with all it's might. The equine placed the alicorn by the dragon's chest, her great accuracy being less by the beast's laboured and efforted breathing.

"I'll place my magick into your heart, and your blood will be free of all poison!" Dianoia explained calmly, silently, focuse on her work.

Said that, the glowing horn penetrated the chest painlessly, no wound, no blood, only an enormous glow that expanded throughout the dragon, almost as if the beast was transparent. Peter saw with wonder how Kasia began to regain her strength, standing and roaring loudly, stretching a pair of enormous wings over his head, wings that glowed and glittered like a sky, with sparkling stars.

"Peter Turner, thank you, I owe you my life!" Kasia said looking at him with thankful eyes.

"nah!" Peter exclaimed shaking his hand, "I owe you all for my terrible behaviour.

"Peter Turner, you have proved noble, and your sins have been redeemed with your good will and your uninterested aid towards the dragon, therefore you are welcome to the herd, to join us and share knowledge, and to learn our magick!" Dianoia explained wisely and calmly, lowering her head in a nod.

Peter smile and raised a hand, thankfully, grinning and feeling special and perfect for having aided this creatures, for being thanked and praised by his changed. Peter felt diferent, and more special than he had ever been, and all that by begging forgiveness and doing something good for that matter.

"is that the end of the story?" inquired a childlish voice.

Hawk eyes looked at the older female with an accusative glare. A childlish hand ran across a mop of wild, dark blond hair, while rosy lips pursed angrily at the end. He was a boy, of around 10 years old, and had a large resemblance to the woman in the sharp eyes, and intelligent glare, but also to his father, in the blond and wild locks, and childlish face.

"well, that's where my story finishes, Gabriel!" Liz said calmly, smiling lovingly at her son, and messing his hair with her hand.

"and what happened with the girl? She wrote the story and saved Kasia, all right, but what with the boy? With Peter? did he ever return to her? Or was he so dense as to change love for youth?" exclaimed Gabriel narrowing his thin eyebrows.

"hum, I think he did return!" Liz said smiling at the boy, and turning to focus her eyes on the oppening door.

Peter walked in, older than before, but also mantaining his childlish features. He had a blondish bear, and his wild locks had been somewhat tamed. His eyes were still the colour of sky, and his body had grown more muscular. He walked up to Liz and she placed an arm around his waist, while the man rested his hand on her shoulder. Their eyes drowned into each other's gaze, shinning with love, and drinking the passion that still persisted.

"it was a tough decition for Peter, he knew he was no more a child, and he knew Liz needed him now, but he still wouldn't accept that fact. Dianoia had told him he was no longer Peter Pan, for he was no longer cruel, heartless and mischievous. He was a new self, Peter Turner, the teenager of 15 years old. And so he did!" Peter explained squishing the woman's shoulder tenderly.

"right!" Liz said looking at him, and returning her attention to the young man, "Elisabeth had finished writting the story, when she heard a nock on the window. She was shocked when Peter went through the window and landed next to her, hugging her tightly and begging for forgiveness. Liz had never written about Peter's return to her, and he had done that under his very own will. They were married not long after, and although their life was never happily ever after, they were fine!" Liz finished explaining.

Gabriel seemed contented with this end, and yawning deeply, he layed down, sighing, and closed his eyes. Peter and Liz left the room, shutting the door and turning off the lights. Minutes after a creature swooped past the open window, galloping on fresh, summer air. It was a girl, of chestnut hair and caramel eyes, dressed with leaves and no older than the boy. Gabriel looked up, oppening his eyes abruptly, and stared shocked at the girl.

"who are you?" inquired him pointing an accusative finger at the girl, who simply grinned widely.

"my name is Jessie Pan, I heard your mother tell you a story about Neverland, do you want to come and see it by yourself?" inquired the girl.

Gabriel was hesitant at first, but inmediatly grinned mischievously. HE threw out his hand and grabbed the extended and dirty palm of the girl's hand.

Peter and Liz stared into the infinity of the sky. Their faces were far from worried, and of you looked closely Peter's lips were almost twitching into a knowing grin. Their son's empty bed layed behind them, almost laughing at them, but depressed at the aparent tranquility of the two parents.

"I just hope there are no more undead pirates around Neverland!" exclaimed Liz, sighing.

"nah, what I hope is that they dont bother the griffins, dragons or unicorns, took me ages to befriend them!" said Peter grinning, his eyes glinting proudly, and his mind flying away, over the night skies. Over Neverland.

THE END

AN: OK, as I promised, it finished, I told you the end might surprise you, maybe it didn't, however I hoped you did enjoy it.


End file.
